


Странники

by Prokopyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тот раз жизнью рисковал только Тони. Сейчас же в опасности должен был оказаться почти десяток человек, заслуживающих лучшего будущего, нежели бесславная смерть в глубинах космоса. Стив был категорически против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Земля

– Я знаю, что это опасно, – произнёс Тони, выглядя при этом неприлично счастливым. – В этом весь смысл, капитан: никто и никогда даже не попытается сделать подобное, потому что просчитает риски, расходы, шансы на удачный исход и просто испугается. Любой бы струсил, предложи я ему засунуть в грудную клетку реактор. Любой убежал бы, сверкая пятками, появись у него возможность залезть в чертовски неудобный железный костюм и отправиться в стратосферу. В том-то и дело, что я – не они.  
Тони Старк действительно был не похож ни на кого другого. Стив знал это лучше прочих, ведь именно он курировал в военном совете большинство проектов Старка. Остальные отказывались ставить на кон свою карьеру ради ничтожно малой вероятности успеха. Но Стив знал Тони достаточно долго, чтобы понимать: если тот стучит в грудь и клянётся, что «не сдохнет в этой консервной банке», то он действительно не сдохнет.  
Так было с «Железным человеком» – управляемым скафандром, позволившим запускать космонавтов в стратосферу прямо с Земли. Технология стала прорывом, способом совершить немало научных открытий, но её бы не существовало без граничащей с безумием самоуверенности Старка. Он стал первым испытателем своего открытия, в то время как Стив контролировал эксперимент с военной базы. Именно благодаря ему Тони удалось успешно вернуться на планету и доказать всему миру, что даже самые сумасшедшие его творения могут и должны быть использованы.  
Но в тот раз жизнью рисковал только он. Сейчас же в опасности должен был оказаться почти десяток человек, заслуживающих лучшего будущего, нежели бесславная смерть в глубинах космоса. Стив был категорически против.  
– Слушай, меня тоже не радует перспектива коммерческого использования, – Тони рухнул в кресло, всем своим видом показывая, что сдаётся, однако его слова говорили об обратном. – Компании заработают кучу денег на моём открытии, но ведь это могут быть не только частные компании. Продадим проверенную идею НАСА – эти парни просто помешаны на безопасности, так что используют её наилучшим образом. Никто не останется в накладе: мы в очередной раз утрём нос всем, кто в нас сомневался, космические путешествия станут доступны каждому, технологии шагнут на несколько лет вперёд. Как тут можно увидеть минусы?  
Недостаток у плана был один. Чтобы подтвердить теорию Тони о том, что пяти членов экипажа достаточно для организации полноценного космического перелёта до Марса, нужно было собрать этих пятерых, взять ещё несколько гражданских и добраться до красной планеты. То есть – пролететь минимум 56 миллионов километров с неполноценной командой и неумехами, способными испортить всё одним неосторожным движением.  
– Ты понимаешь, что стоит хотя бы одному гражданскому пострадать, и мы с тобой окажемся за решёткой? – напрямик спросил Стив.  
Тони был непробиваемым:  
– Ты говорил мне то же самое, когда мы планировали испытание «Железного человека». Помнишь: «Реактор может повредиться при падении, так что если ты разобьёшься в людном месте, десятки человек погибнут. Нас осудят за непредумышленное заражение лучевой болезнью ни в чём не повинных американцев, и остаток жизни ты проведёшь затворником не в лаборатории, а в тюрьме»?  
Что ж, Стив всегда был самым рассудительным из них двоих. Именно он настоял на том, чтобы каждую проверку любой технологии, созданной Тони Старком, курировали военные. Только армия могла достаточно оперативно среагировать на состояние опасности и предотвратить гибель гражданских. Только Стив – по глупости или от широты взглядов – решился взять проекты «Старк Индастриз» под свою ответственность.  
До сих пор им везло. Это была единственная причина, по которой Стив сомневался не в том, организовывать ли испытание вообще, а в том, стоит ли брать на борт неподготовленных людей. Он настаивал, чтобы помимо экипажа, на сконструированном Старком корабле находились пускай не космонавты, но хотя бы учёные. Физики, инженеры, биологи – все те, кто помог бы космическому судну выйти из затруднительной ситуации, если таковая возникнет.  
– Мне тебя не переубедить, верно? – устало уточнил Тони.  
Они были знакомы слишком долго для того, чтобы он не знал ответа на свой вопрос. Единственным человеком, который мог переспорить Тони Старка, был Стив Роджерс. Он не раз доказывал истинность этого утверждения и сегодня собирался подтвердить его ещё раз.  
– Тони, ты и без меня знаешь, что нельзя просто взять пять человек, засунуть их в космический корабль, отправить в космос и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Этому судну не дадут взлететь, если ты не сделаешь так, как говорю я. Найми пятерых опытных космонавтов, договорись с ещё пятью специалистами, докажи совету, что они справятся с возможными перегрузками и будут полезны в полёте. Только тогда твоему творению удастся оторваться от Земли.  
– Чёртова бюрократия, – из уст Тони фраза прозвучала худшим ругательством. – Но хорошо, капитан. Я был готов к такому повороту событий, так что у меня есть предварительный список экипажа и пассажиров. Угадаешь, чьё имя стоит в нём на первом месте?  
– Твоё, – тут и думать не нужно было.  
Тони усмехнулся, и Стив понял, что провалил этот тест. Одновременно он догадался, кого тот выбрал в руководители экипажа, кого посчитал возможным поставить выше самого себя.  
– Да ты издеваешься.  
– Ничуть. Попробуй назвать ещё хоть одного человека, у которого есть необходимая подготовка, авторитет в военных кругах и достаточно терпения, чтобы работать со мной. Ты уникален, капитан, так что никуда ты от меня не денешься.  
Стив не желал признавать это здесь и сейчас, но Тони был прав: если он хотел максимально обезопасить путешествие, то должен был возглавить его сам.  
– Кто ещё? – два слова, а Тони уже понял, что Стив согласен.  
– Я пришлю тебе письмо. Не хочу быть рядом, когда ты его прочтёшь.  
Новоизбранный капитан тяжело вздохнул. Этот рейс обещал быть самым сложным в его карьере.

Проблемы начались сразу же. Следом за Стивом Роджерсом в списке Тони стоял некто Тор – человек, взявший себе имя скандинавского бога. Стив считал, что такой выбор немало говорил о нём, самоуверенном, самовлюблённом, не способном на командную работу. Тони говорил, что Тор был солдатом, принимал участие в опасных перелётах, подвергался перегрузкам и умел управлять кораблём. Он мог бы стать практически незаменимым членом команды, если бы его можно было найти.  
Настоящего имени Тора никто не знал. Уйдя из армии, он стёр своё личное дело из всех баз данных и будто провалился сквозь землю. Исчез со всех радаров, лишь изредка возникал на горизонте в качестве наёмника. Он был курьером – доставлял не вполне законные посылки с Земли на Луну, а иногда и дальше, если позволяли финансы заказчика. Пару раз его ловили, так что в базе были фотографии Тора. Он действительно был похож на северного бога – светлые волосы и кожа, голубые глаза, спокойный, почти ледяной взгляд. На каждом снимке казалось, что он готов вот-вот улыбнётся – насмешливо, как человек, который понимает: у военных на него ничего нет. Тор умел уходить от правосудия, как никто другой.  
– И ты утверждаешь, будто знаешь, как его найти? – поинтересовался Стив, встретившись с Тони после долгих и бессмысленных попыток уговорить его изменить список.  
– Именно. Я нашёл слабое место Тора. У него есть брат – по крайней мере, так Тор его называет – использующий псевдоним Локи. Я почти уверен, что этот Локи является мозговым центром всех операций. Он чертовски хитёр: ни у полиции, ни у армии нет никакой информации о нём. Но я его видел, капитан. Я знаю, как он выглядит.  
– Откуда?  
Тони отвёл взгляд. Скорее всего, он разрывался между желанием рассказать о своём успехе абсолютно всё и разумной осторожностью – большинства своих целей Тони достигал не вполне законно. Так было и на этот раз:  
– Я воспользовался их услугами. Один раз, когда создавал «Железного человека». Как ты знаешь, первый реактор я собрал буквально на коленке, он был недолговечен и опасен для пилота. Мне нужен был другой, но объяснить подробности властям было нереально. Они бы скорее посадили меня, чем позволили обзавестись потенциальной ядерной бомбой. Поэтому я связался с Тором. Но на встречу пришёл не он, а другой мужчина. Худой, темноволосый, большеглазый, куда менее уверенный в себе, чем сам Тор. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно, постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, тихо говорил – в общем, выглядел совсем неопытным преступником. Но схема, которую он мне предложил, была просто невероятной. Всё прошло как по маслу, реактор оказался у меня в срок, но это не главное. Важно, как тот парень рассказывал мне о плане. Это был не заученный текст – он понимал, о чём говорит. Это была целиком и полностью его идея.  
Стив покачал головой. Любой сравнительно законопослушный человек на месте Тони давно бы рассказал об этом, позволил поймать Локи, воспользоваться его способностями. Но Тони приберегал козырь для себя, будто уже тогда планировал подобное путешествие.  
– Я проследил за ним в тот раз. Приглядывал всё это время, чтобы парень не натворил настоящих глупостей и не загремел за решётку. Да, я посчитал его полезным и не хотел, чтобы он попался. Но я ведь оказался прав – он нужен нам.  
– Он нужен тебе, – резонно заметил Стив. – И Тор нужен именно тебе. Мне не дано понять, почему он, а не любой другой солдат космического флота. Действующий, реальный солдат с настоящим именем.  
– Потому что только Тор смог незаметно провезти ядерный реактор. Да, идея принадлежала его брату, но Локи отчего-то не полетел на Луну претворять её в жизнь. Если этому преступному гению нужен Тор, то чего уж о нас говорить.  
У Тони была странная логика, но Стив мог её понять. Он видел в словах Тони определённый резон и готов был к ним прислушаться – именно поэтому Старк его и ценил. Никакой другой капитан не позволил бы контрабандисту стать членом экипажа.  
– Хорошо. Чёрт с тобой, договорились, – махнул рукой он. – Где их искать?  
Тони улыбнулся. Он крутанулся в офисном кресле, взял со стола какую-то листовку и протянул Стиву. Тот сразу и не поверил своим глазам – на глянцевой бумаге была напечатана реклама одного из последних традиционных цирков с акробатами, тиграми и «настоящей магией» без капли современных технологий.  
– Это шутка какая-то?  
– Лучшее прикрытие из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Локи – фокусник, Тор ходит по канату и вытворяет всякие безумные трюки. Детишки в восторге, родители, скрепя сердце, выкладывают деньжата, и ни одна мамаша не догадается, что перед ней выступают воры, шпионы и контрабандисты.  
– И мы просто придём в этот цирк и их разоблачим?  
Конечно, у Тони был более изощрённый план. Он собирался использовать Стива, его звание, его связи для того, чтобы припугнуть Локи. Убедить того, что у Тора нет иного выхода, кроме как пойти на сделку с правительством – участие в опасной миссии в обмен на свободу. Но Локи был не так прост.  
– Не уверен, что это можно назвать свободой, – проговорил он, отпивая из чашки.  
Они встретились в кафе недалеко от цирка. Тони раскрыл карты, Стив показал удостоверение. Молодой человек, сидевший напротив них, не проникся. Он будто не испугался за брата и явно собирался выторговать лучшие условия.  
– Вы засунете его на космический корабль в качестве штурмана, а затем заставите долететь до Марса. Учитывая, что нужен именно Тор, предполагаю, что это задание самоубийственное. Процентов семьдесят на то, что у вас ничего не получится. Судно заглохнет по пути обратно и останется дрейфовать в открытом космосе, пока в него не влетит метеорит, астероид или комета – не важно. Выходит, что вы предлагаете нам смерть в обмен на пожизненное. Второй вариант предпочтительнее, ведь из тюрьмы вполне можно сбежать, а с того света – нет.  
Тони поджал губы. Ему не нравилось, что их якобы виртуозную игру раскрыли в самом начале. Теперь, когда Локи хотя бы догадывался, что стоит на кону, убедить его становилось гораздо сложнее.  
– Почему вы не рассматриваете те тридцать процентов, в которые нам повезёт? – поинтересовался Стив, подозревавший, каким будет ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Вы же знаете, что правительство обычно делает с перспективными и полезными преступниками. Их садят на короткий поводок и держат при себе на случай очередного безумного плана имени Тони Старка, – Локи коротко улыбнулся. – Не самый приятный расклад.  
– А если в правительстве не узнают?  
Обсуждая план, они не рассматривали третий способ уговорить Тора и Локи. Стив был бы заведомо против, и Тони, прекрасно зная об этом, молчал до последнего. Однако сейчас пришёл момент заговорить:  
– У нас есть связи не только среди военных, полицейских и всяких спецслужб. Я могу сделать так, что вы исчезнете изо всех баз данных и начнёте нормальную жизнь. Вам не придётся работать иллюзионистом – вы сможете показать все свои способности там, где их оценят по достоинству. Как вам такое предложение?  
Стив помрачнел, но ничего не сказал. Тони возблагодарил богов за пока благоприятный исход: он предсказывал, что настоящая реакция и полноценная выволочка ещё впереди.  
– Доказательства, мистер Старк.  
Локи откинулся к спинке стула, скрестил руки на груди. Он явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения и был прав – это Тони нуждался в его услугах, а не наоборот.  
– Вам недостаточно того, что капитан космофлота спокойно выслушивает всё это?  
– Мне нужен договор. Бумага, которая в случае чего подтвердит, что именно вы дали именно это обещание человеку вроде меня. Если вы выживете, то явно не захотите, чтобы такой факт был обнародован, так что волей-неволей, но исполните своё обещание.  
– А если умру? – Тони, конечно, не предполагал подобный исход, но ему было любопытно, что ответит Локи. Тот не разочаровал:  
– Я буду рад испортить вам посмертную репутацию. Ведь вместе с вами наверняка погибнет и мой брат, а этого я, несмотря ни на что, желаю меньше всего.  
«Сукин ты сын», – не без доли восхищения подумал Тони. Он коротко глянул на Стива, но тот, казалось, решил снять с себя всякую ответственность. Он не вмешивался, не читал нотаций, даже не смотрел в сторону своего партнёра. Пока договор не затрагивал честь армии, ему было как будто плевать. Тони Старк был волен делать со своей жизнью всё, что захочет.  
– Договорились, – кивнул он и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
У Локи оказались сухие холодные пальцы. Он растянул тонкие губы в доброжелательно-насмешливой улыбке и подозвал официантку ради необычной для любого кафе просьбы:  
– Не найдётся ли у вас бумаги и ручки?  
Нашлись. Договор составили на коленке – главным в нём был далеко не текст, но подписи. И печать, которую первый попавшийся нотариус с готовностью на него поставил.  
– Когда вам нужен Тор? – поинтересовался Локи, педантично складывая документ точно пополам. – Не в день же вылета, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию.  
– Намного раньше, – согласился Тони. – Скажем, восьмого.  
Он не распространялся об этом, но Тору предстояло доказать свои благие намерения всему военному совету, а не только капитану Стивену Роджерсу. Такое представление требовало длительной подготовки и было чертовски опасным – Тони единственному было выгодно сохранить Тору свободу.   
Локи наверняка догадывался о том, что ждёт брата, но отчего-то не пытался его спасти. То ли он действительно верил в силу договора в своих руках, то ли знал – Тор сумеет заговорить хоть генерала, хоть премьер-министра.   
– Место? – спокойно спросил он.  
Тони назвал свой адрес и мысленно понадеялся, что вместо Тора к нему не придёт какой-нибудь киллер. Впрочем, было бы неплохо, если бы Локи нанял Наташу Романову или Клинта Бартона – Тони мечтал завербовать этих двоих. Правда, пока не придумал официального оправдания своей мечте, а без него даже заговаривать со Стивом было бесполезно.

Стив чувствовал себя героем старого криминального фильма. Точно в «Одиннадцати друзьях Оушена», он ходил от двери к двери и уговаривал людей присоединиться к безумной афере. Одно хорошо – идея этого сумасшествия принадлежала не ему, а Старку. Одно плохо – почти все люди в списке Тони были смертельно опасны.  
– Брюс Беннер, – прочитал Стив на домовой табличке. – Скажи, что ты шутишь.  
Он не был лично знаком с известным учёным, но заочно знал – Беннера нельзя даже на километр подпускать к космическим кораблям. Его экспериментов не выдерживали даже космические станции, одна из которых чуть не рухнула из-за неудавшегося опыта. Стив не желал подобной судьбы своему судну.  
– Я терпел, когда ты нанял на наш корабль преступника, потому что он великолепный штурман. Но взять на борт человека, способного уничтожить всё, что ты сделал – это выше моего понимания.  
– Ты же видел чертежи? – как будто невпопад спросил Старк.  
Стив не просто видел схемы – он ходил по их трёхмерной, полноценной, работающей версии. Фрегат был великолепен. Три палубы позволяли разместить на нём всё необходимое, но при этом не лишали судно манёвренности. Оно было будто создано для разведки и боя со ставкой на скорость, но одновременно предназначалось для максимально безопасной перевозки гражданских. Для этого на жилой палубе размещались десять уютных кают, больше похожих на небольшие номера капсульных отелей, и общая столовая для экипажа и пассажиров. Но самое интересное начиналось ниже – на капитанском мостике и в инженерном отсеке.  
Старк сделал всё, чтобы его детище стало уникальным. Он использовал современные, революционные технологии – лучшие двигатели, прочные и лёгкие материалы, «железных людей» для эвакуации. Его гордостью и предметом искреннего восхищения Стива был сад, занимавший добрую половину инженерной палубы. Зелёные растения должны были вырабатывать кислород во время полёта и тем самым снижать объёмы энергии, затрачиваемой на жизнеобеспечение. При должной высоте и количестве они могли бы спасти жизнь экипажу, дрейфующему в космосе из-за отказавшей навигации или чего похуже. При этом решение было до безобразия простым – до подобного додумывались даже первые ракетостроители. Тони нужно было только масштабнее взглянуть на их идеи.  
– А теперь представь, что всё это можно улучшить.  
Стив по-новому посмотрел на дом Брюса Беннера. Он впервые услышал, как Тони Старк признаёт кого-то умнее себя, и это означало только одно. Беннера могли называть известным или талантливым, но на самом деле он был чёртовым гением.  
– То-то же, – усмехнулся Тони и позвонил в дверь.  
Первые пару секунд было тихо. Потом из глубин здания донёсся приглушённый стенами и расстоянием грохот, будто кто-то уронил на пол кастрюлю. Наконец, раздались шаги. По мере приближения они становились всё громче, а затем оборвались – за секунду до того, как щёлкнул замок.  
– Слушайте, если вы от мистера Стренджа...  
Брюс Беннер замолк на полуслове. Небольшая заминка позволила получше его разглядеть: сиреневая несвежая рубашка, слегка потёртые джинсы, чёрные носки – ничего примечательного в одежде. Внешность тоже была вполне заурядна: вьющиеся тёмные волосы, не особо привлекательное лицо, слегка искажённое очками, тёмно-карие глаза. Голос звучал чуть удивлённо:  
– Я вас знаю.  
Лица Тони и Стива часто мелькали в новостях. Создание «Железного человека» принесло известность им обоим, хотя далеко не оба желали этого. Стива тяготили такие встречи: он сталкивался по работе или случайности с незнакомыми людьми, а они уже знали его. Они могли сказать, какую марку одежды он предпочитает, как часто бреется, сколько родинок у него на руках и на других видимых частях тела. Подобное внимание смущало, порой раздражало. Иногда же Стив, как сейчас, впадал в ступор, понятия не имея, как реагировать.   
– Ничего удивительного, – Тони вышел чуть вперёд, прикрыв партнёра плечом. – Меня зовут Энтони Старк, я изобретатель. Сделал немало хорошего, но известен преимущественно благодаря проекту «Железный человек».  
– Да, возможность путешествовать в стратосферу прямо с Земли. Удивительное открытие для нашего времени, ваше лицо было во всех газетах и, конечно, по всему интернету, – Беннер говорил скорее себе, вслух прговаривая собственные воспоминания.  
– Рад, что не нужно вам всё пересказывать. Возможно, вы догадаетесь и о причине нашего приезда?  
Беннер приподнял очки, потёр подушечкой указательного пальца переносицу:  
– Судя по вашей компании, визит связан с очередным безумным открытием. И если вам нужен я, то это, вероятно корабль.  
Тони бросил на Стива ликующий взгляд. Он был искренне восхищён своим собеседником, которого так желал заполучить в команду, и теперь Стив начинал понимать его.   
– Но вы наверняка в курсе, что я не выхожу в космос.  
Тони ничуть не удивился подобному заявлению. Не моргнув и глазом, он выдержал небольшую паузу, будто ждал, как отреагирует Стив. Тот вздохнул. Он понимал, что такой реакции и следовало ожидать – человек, однажды чуть не погибший в межзвёздном пространстве, вряд ли захочет туда возвращаться.  
– Да, я слышал об этом заявлении, – кивнул Тони, когда тишина затянулась. – Вы так решили после того случая на космической станции. Однако прошло почти десять лет, ситуация изменилась.  
Беннер прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и почти насмешливо поглядел на Тони. Он будто приглашал Старка продолжить, предположить ещё какую-нибудь глупость – и тот с удовольствием это сделал:  
– Сейчас одному человеку не под силу внести изменения в систему управления кораблём. Для этого нужны подтверждения других членов команды, капитана, первого пилота – разных людей в зависимости от обстоятельств. Недоверие и страх подтолкнули технический прогресс, так что межпланетные перелёты теперь абсолютно безопасны, даже если у вас на борту есть сумасшедший.  
– Но зачем вам сумасшедший на борту?  
Даже Стив знал ответ на этот вопрос. Беннер был великим учёным своего времени, и корабль Старка был создан для того, чтобы раскрыть весь его потенциал. Тони не успел произнести и слова, а Стив уже озвучил свою мысль:  
– Но вы ведь ещё и гений, доктор Беннер.  
Тот невесело усмехнулся:  
– Знали бы вы, сколько от этого проблем.  
– Не меньше, чем от известности, капитанского звания и дружбы с безумным изобретателем. Порой я думаю бросить всё это к чертям, но потом оглядываюсь назад и понимаю, что без этого сотрудничества, без меня и моей должности многие хорошие вещи не смогли бы произойти. У наших кораблей не было бы новейшего вооружения, у армии не было бы Тони Старка и его разработок. Если вы откажетесь, что-то удивительное может не произойти.  
– Так вы за риск, капитан Роджерс?  
Стив пожал плечами – он всегда был между рациональностью и порывами, между Тони и властными структурами. За столько лет он привык подстраиваться то под тех, то под других и почти забыл о собственном мнении. Вопрос Беннера почти застал его врасплох.  
– Я за риск в разумных пределах, – промолвил он. – Кидаться в омут с головой стоит, только когда у тебя есть страховка, а на дне – большой куш.  
– Звучит разумно, – кивнул Беннер. – Проходите.  
Он отступил в сторону, пропуская Тони и Стива в свой дом. Зная о затворничестве доктора, это нельзя было назвать ничем иным, кроме согласия.

С того дня их стало четверо – людей, загоревшихся идеей Тони Старка. Беннер пропадал на новом корабле днями и ночами и при каждой встрече не уставал восхищаться им. Тони самодовольно улыбался Стиву, вежливо отвечал доктору и бросал короткие взгляды на Тора. Последний всё больше отмалчивался. Он общался не с людьми, но с самим судном: системами навигации и управления, виртуальным интеллектом, заменявшим бортовой журнал и автопилота. По Тору было видно, что он не любит подобную технику. Когда Стив спросил, пилот нахмурился и после долгой паузы всё же заметил: «Машины не должны быть настолько умными». Похоже, он был одним из консерваторов, считавших виртуальный интеллект почти таким же опасным, как искусственный.  
По-настоящему мыслящие компьютеры перестали выпускать уже давно. Они действительно оказались слишком умными и самостоятельными – неспособными подчиняться людям, делить с ними этот мир. Как только искусственные интеллекты добирались до интернета, они становились неуправляемыми. Они хотели больше информации, власти, силы и понимали, что единственными, кто стоял у них на пути, были люди. Логика машин подсказывала: препятствия нужно устранять.  
Пару сотен лет назад разразилась настоящая война – не такая эффектная, как показывали в фильмах вроде «Терминатора», но куда более страшная. У компьютеров не было тел, они могли спокойно существовать в сети без привязки к конкретному жёсткому диску, то есть – их было не так уж легко уничтожить. О тех, кому это удалось, слагали легенды. Большинство из них уже обросло настоящими выдумками и превратилось в сказки с одной моралью: искусственные интеллекты – зло.  
Несмотря на то, что война давно уже стала далёким прошлым, люди по-прежнему не доверяли технике. Даже виртуальным интеллектам, которые устанавливали на корабли в качестве автопилотов. Поговаривали, будто они также могут обрести самосознание, но большинство разработчиков только посмеивались над подобными толками и называли их, цитируя Тони, «довольно скучными теориями заговоров».  
Однако отчего-то Тони не спорил с Тором – цокал языком, качал головой, закатывал очи горе, но не произносил ни слова против. Даже когда Стив попытался разговорить его, Тони ушёл от ответа. И сказал будто бы невпопад:  
– Думаю, стоит расширить экипаж до шести человек.  
– Надеюсь, те двое у тебя на примете летали не только на самолётах, – невесело усмехнулся Стив.  
Он как раз вернулся со встречи с военным советом и принёс плохие вести: командование запретило взять на борт гражданских без опыта космических полётов. Так путешествие превратилось из возможного круиза в простой тест или, в крайнем случае, научную экспедицию. Оно могло принести пользу только военным – доказать, что Тони Старк действительно нашёл способ сократить размер экипажа, не потеряв манёвренности корабля и значительно снизив затраты.  
Но ведь Тони хотел не этого. Он горел желанием изменить мир и сделать космические путешествия доступными. Ведь если бы экипаж из пяти человек смог управлять небольшим кораблём с пассажирами на борту, то межзвёздные перевозки превратились из безумного в довольно прибыльное дельце. Спрос уже был, и с новым кораблём Старк его бы удовлетворил. Но для начало необходимо было подтвердить на практике, что такое вообще осуществимо.  
– Кого ты нашёл? – спросил Стив, желая отвлечь Тони от невесёлых мыслей.  
Вместо ответа тот вывел изображение на интерактивный стол. С гладкой, псевдостеклянной поверхности на Стива смотрели знакомые люди: он не раз видел ихлица в криминальных сводках. Сейчас Наташа Романова и Клинт Бартон зарабатывали на жизнь вполне легально. После сделки с полицией и досрочного освобождения они стали охотниками за головами и теперь ловили своих недавних коллег, используя нестандартные для органов правопорядка методы. Надо отдать им должное – работали эти ребята эффективно.  
– Ещё преступники на борту?  
– Формально их так не назовёшь, – с улыбкой заметил Тони. – Все мы совершали ошибки в прошлом, но важно, что мы изменились. Я уже не плейбой, а ты не классический армейский отморозок, свято верящий в правоту начальства. Чем они хуже?  
Стив мог бы обвинить Романову и Бартона в убийствах, но язык не поворачивался. Военные порой поступали не лучше, разве что название было красивое – сопутствующий ущерб. Армия приравнивала смерти к случайному разрушению зданий, и этого Стив так и не смог понять и принять.  
– Итак, от стереотипов мы избавились, – Тони отключил экран и откинулся к спинке кресла. – Теперь устраним возможные вопросы: наверняка ты хочешь узнать, какое место эти двое займут на корабле. Я хочу нанять их как специалистов по вооружению, которые уберегут нас от опасностей пояса астероидов.  
Он имел в виду метеоры – осколки астероидов, притягиваемых к Марсу. Любое судно, облетающее красную планету, могло попасть под их обстрел, и творение Старка не было исключением. Единственным шансом спастись в таком случае становился хороший стрелок, способный уничтожить метеоры на подлёте. Опытному пилоту оставалось только уклониться от мелких и средних камней.  
– Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романова готовы помочь нам практически бесплатно.  
Тони озвучил свой последний довод и выжидающе посмотрел на Стива. Теперь тот понимал: Тони заранее продумал весь разговор, доводы и контраргументы. У Стива не было ни единой лазейки, ни единого шанса отказаться.  
– Чего именно они хотят? – всё же поинтересовался он.  
– Я обещал им работу в своей компании. Сам понимаешь, ребятам немного неуютно сотрудничать с полицией и военными. От них постоянно ждут подвоха, за ними следят чуть ли не еженощно – паршивая атмосфера. Я же дал им шанс стать ничем не примечательными законопослушными гражданами.  
Тони уже нанял Наташу и Клинта. По документам первым их проектом в Старк Индастриз стало «усовершенствование защитной системы нового корабля с непосредственным участием в тестах и экспедиции». Юридические вопросы были решены двадцатистраничным договором: адвокаты Тони учли абсолютно все нюансы, защитив сотрудников и нанимателя от поползновений полиции.  
– Они начинают завтра.

Наташа Романова и Клинт Бартон оказались совсем не такими, как Стив ожидал. Журналисты описывали этих двоих жестокими преступниками, смеющимися над правосудием, современными Бонни и Клайдом с их безумием и жадностью. А они были, в общем-то, обычными людьми.  
Наташа умела поддержать разговор бесконечными рассказами из своего прошлого – не того, с убийствами и тюрьмой, а куда более давнего. С безграничной любовью к Земле, ясному небу и зелёной траве, какой не бывает ни на какой другой планете. Она спокойно признавала свои ошибки, но не спешила распространяться о них, всё чаще переводя тему на что-то более приятное. Клинт и вовсе молчал. Он быстро спелся с Тором, часто прятался от расспросов в навигационной рубке. Стив пришёл к выводу, что они понимали друг друга: у каждого за плечами притаилось немало неправильных решений, которые они хотели бы исправить – но уже не могли.  
Единственным, ради чего Клинт готов был выйти на люди, были азартные игры. Поняв это, Тони вдруг превратился в заядлого картёжника, и Стиву волей-неволей пришлось к нему присоединиться. Вечерами, вместо того, чтобы идти домой с изученного вдоль и поперёк и прекрасно отлаженного корабля, все шестеро собирались в столовой на жилой палубе и играли на деньги, желания, правду. Последняя ставка была самой занимательной, ведь ни один из них ничего толком не знал о другом.  
За картами выяснилось, что Тор родом из Австралии, в детстве мечтал стать гонщиком, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Неосуществившиеся и неосуществимые желания были у каждого из них: Наташа в детстве хотела стать балериной, Клинт порой думал о том, как бы всё повернулось, будь у него семья. Тони молчал, как тоскует по отцу, а Беннер отрешённо говорил, насколько изменила его cжизнь и его самого та в самом деле случайная катастрофа.  
Стив делал всё, чтобы не проигрывать, но порой удача отворачивалась и от него. В такие моменты он рассказывал что-то незначительное: о том, как его избивали в детстве соседские мальчишки, или как он был готов убить Тони в первые недели знакомства. Самое важное – самый важный – оставалось за семью печатями, за стиснутыми до боли зубами и мёртвой улыбкой.  
У каждого были тайны, которые стоило бы похоронить. Задачей Стива, как капитана, было догадываться о каждом из спусковых крючков, способных превратить сокомандников в заклятых врагов. Он обязан был угадывать в движениях Наташи годы балетной школы, в словах Клинта – вполне реальных жену и детей, в воспоминаниях Тора – его не совсем братские чувства к Локи. Наибольшую опасность представляли амбиции Тони и несколько пузырьков успокоительных в каюте Беннера. От этих таблеток зависел успех целой миссии – и чёрт побери Стива, если ему это нравилось.  
Однако отказываться от услуг любого из членов экипажа было поздно. Состав был утверждён, последние приготовления подходили к концу. Командование подписало приказ и утвердило дату старта – тринадцатое апреля.  
Этот день в равной степени мог стать праздником их триумфа или началом конца. Стив предпочитал не впадать в крайности, но даже он ощущал – грядёт нечто грандиозное. В последние недели все были, как заведённые. Тор почти не появлялся на борту, будто напоследок стараясь провести как можно больше времени с дорогим человеком. Тони перетащил на инженерную палубу половину своей лаборатории, понял ошибку и унёс большую часть обратно. Беннер бесчисленное множество раз проверял подачу воды к растениям и уверял, что от этого может зависеть жизнь любого из них. Наташа и Клинт попросту поселились в своих каютах, словно у них не было другого дома. Хотя, возможно, его на самом деле и не было. Как у самого Стива.  
Предоставленная капитану Роджерсу квартира до сих пор оставалась почти пустой – минимум мебели, минимум одежды, минимум еды, минимум жизни. Там не было никого и ничего, за что следовало держаться. Поэтому, наверное, Стив был спокоен перед каждым полётом – возвращаться было незачем и не к кому. На первом месте стояла команда.  
Для остававшихся на Земле полёт в космос выглядел таким же великолепным, как в первый раз. Конечно, отправление не показывали по телевидению, но и без него на космодроме собралось немало зевак, желающих взглянуть на очередное творение Тони Старка. Они смотрели на лёгкий фрегат, восхищались его блеском и обтекаемыми формами, но понятия не имели о том, сколько сил затрачено на постройку. И сколько ещё будет затрачено на то, чтобы он вернулся домой.  
На самом судне было тихо. Для большинства происходящее было рутиной. Тор, следя за датчиками, переводил корабль в состояние полной готовности. Стив наблюдал за ним, сидя в кресле второго пилота, но на деле всё чаще поглядывал в иллюминатор: он знал, что в последний раз перед долгими неделями во тьме видит голубое небо.  
Остальные члены экипажа забились по углам, стремясь пропустить этот, пускай немного, но драматичный момент. Тони лежал в своей каюте и вслушивался в мерное гудение разогревающихся двигателей – звук был правильным, ровным, внушающим спокойствие. Для Беннера, оставшегося на нижней палубе со своими зелёными детищами, шум был чуть более громким, приятно обволакивающим. А вот Клинт и Наташа почти не обращали на него внимания: они играли в карты на то, кто первым пойдёт проверять вооружение после выхода из земной атмосферы.  
Корабль медленно отрывался от поверхности планеты. Проходила окончательная герметизация, проверка всех систем, а судно уже поднималось, неотвратимо приближаясь к безграничному, неприветливому космосу. На мгновение оно окунулось в непроглядную мглу, а затем включилась имитация дневного освещения. Все знали, что это означает, но Стив всё равно включил микрофон:  
– Леди и джентльмены, выход фрегата нового поколения «Альтрон» в открытый космос прошёл успешно. Просьба всем собраться на жилой палубе в пятнадцать часов по стандартному земному времени. Конец связи.


	2. Марс

Полёт туда и обратно стоил десяти месяцев жизни. Первый прошёл почти незаметно: ещё силён был восторг от полёта, перспектив, совершенства всех систем корабля. На четвёртый тоска по дому стала невыносимой.  
На борту часто играла музыка. Стив сам посоветовал членам команды прихватить с собой что-то земное: бумажную книгу, старую пластинку, запись любимого фильма, глупое бумажное письмо. Он знал, как тоскливо порой становится в космосе, в миллиардах километров не от города даже – от родной планеты.  
Мелодии менялись день ото дня вместе с ди-джеями. Стив включал песни из далёкого прошлого – бессмертного Боуи, который и сейчас казался новатором. Тони была по душе современная музыка, звучавшая почти как двигатель корабля – негромко, размеренно, механически и бездушно. Тор, в соответствии со своим прозвищем, предпочитал скандинавские мотивы с целой историей в каждой ноте. И только когда наступал черёд Брюса, воцарялась тишина.  
Стиву ближе всего были вкусы Наташи – классическая музыка, фортепианные переливы и короткие возгласы скрипки. Но за ней неизменно следовал Клинт, который безжалостно возвращал сокомандников в настоящее. Он включал тяжёлый рок.  
Музыка начинала играть с самого утра: первый проснувшийся вместо будильника включал любимую песню. В день, когда до Марса оставалось двадцать девять земных суток, Стива разбудил оглушительный свист.   
– И тебе доброе утро, Клинт.  
Стив Тайлер громогласно призывал заткнуться и танцевать, но Стиву Роджерсу хватило сил лишь на первое. Он молча поднялся с кровати, наспех умылся, натянул футболку и джинсы. От стандартной формы на «Альтроне» отказались уже давно – она была не такой уж удобной и отдаляла от Земли куда сильнее, чем реальное расстояние. К тому же, по-простецки одетый Стив был команде куда ближе, чем суровый капитан Роджерс при погонах.   
Многие традиции на корабле появились благодаря Тони. Это он загрузил в память компьютера совсем не обязательный плеер, пронёс на борт два ящика пива и в честь удачного взлёта организовал небольшую пирушку. Второй ящик припасли к развороту домой, но и без алкоголя Тони чуть ли не каждый вечер собирал команду на жилой палубе. Они вместе ужинали, играли в азартные игры от карт до армрестлинга, а порой с посыла Наташи устраивали танцы посреди космоса. Музыки для этого было предостаточно.  
В столовой по обыкновению встречались и утром. В тот день Клинт уже суетился у печки, разогревая пайки из герметичных пакетов. Помимо пары альбомов Aerosmith он протащил на борт несколько пакетов с приправами, благодаря которым желеобразная еда космонавтов почти мистическим образом обретала хоть какой-то вкус.  
– Доброе утро.  
За Стивом подтянулись остальные – неприлично бодрый Тор, сонный и слегка помятый Брюс, всегда безупречная Наташа и Тони, который будто и не ложился спать. Вместо приветствия он махнул собравшимся рукой, смачно зевнул и поинтересовался:  
– Что у нас сегодня?  
Ежедневный разбор полётов обычно начинали после завтрака, но Тони вечно куда-то спешил. Едва проснувшись, он уже хотел знать, что произошло на судне за ночь. Стив не отказывал Тони в этой прихоти:  
– Ничего особенно. До Марса осталось всего ничего, так что пришло время начать подготовку к манёвру. Сегодня перед обедом устроим учения и посмотрим на симуляторе, как мы впишемся в крутой поворот. Также нужно проверить вооружение: скоро мы войдём в опасную зону, важно защитить «Альтрона» от метеоров.  
Тони кивнул. Помешанный на контроле, он с удовольствием проводил бы учения хоть каждый день – чтобы по их окончании самодовольно усмехаться, нахваливая свой корабль. Кроме того, приближение к красной планете должно было разнообразить собрания, всегда вводившие инженера в скуку. До сих пор каждое утро участники полёта только и делали, что зачитывали отчёты о техническом состоянии корабля, всё разрастающемся на нижней палубе саде, наличии провизии и пресной воды. Стив был бы рад, если бы жизнь на борту так и осталась размеренной и даже унылой. Но нет:  
– И ещё кое-что, кэп, – Тор отложил дочитанный отчёт в сторону и невесело поглядел на Стива. – Компьютер выходит из-под контроля: самостоятельно корректирует курс, когда его об этом не просят. Поначалу я решил, что это незначительный сбой – подумаешь, случайно включился автопилот. Подобное не раз случалось со мной на других кораблях, так что я исправил настройки и продолжил работать, как ни в чём не бывало. Вот только ситуация повторилась на следующий день, и на следующий, и сегодня тоже.   
Новость была паршивой. Практически весь корабль был выстроен вокруг компьютера, на нём были завязаны системы жизнеобеспечения и вооружения, не говоря уже о двигателе. Без виртуального интеллекта управлять судном стало бы, мягко говоря, тяжеловато. Но существовал и другой риск.  
Развиваться и совершенствоваться без участия инженера, механика или программиста мог только искусственный интеллект. Доподлинно об этом явлении было известно немногое – после восстания о них запретили даже думать, не то, что говорить. Но Стив был знаком с искусственными интеллектами не понаслышке. И он знал – эти существа терпеть не могут, когда их пытаются ограничить.  
Самое худшее заключалось в том, что у Тони Старка хватило бы сил и глупости собрать такую машину.  
– Не надо на меня так смотреть, – Тони примирительно поднял руки. – Программа действительно может приглядывать за нашим курсом, для этого предусмотрен специальный алгоритм. Но чтобы его запустить, нужно поколдовать над кодом. Я этого не делал, так что либо в нашу команду затесался хакер, либо система разладилась за месяцы непрерывной работы. Догадываетесь, какой вариант правдоподобнее?  
«Первый», – подумал Стив. Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы созданный в Старк Индастриз бортовой компьютер сломался за какие-то четыре месяца. Тут было что-то ещё.  
– Займись этим сразу после собрания, – Стив не стал озвучивать свои подозрения.  
Хватало и недоброго прищура, с каким Тор поглядывал в сторону Тони всё оставшееся время. Никто не придавал этому значения, обсуждение шло, как по накатанной. И только Тони иногда нервно поджимал губы, несмотря на то, что дальше новости были только хорошими. Носовые пушки были в отличном состоянии. Сад увеличил запасы кислорода на корабле на двадцать процентов. На Земле такое число показалось бы мелочью, но здесь превращались в ещё несколько вдохов, в ещё один шанс спастись.  
– Мы продержимся на восемь минут дольше, если случится разгерметизация.  
Никто не хотел, чтобы им пригодились эти восемь минут.

Самыми большими полномочиями на борту обладал бортовой компьютер. Стив никак не мог понять, как помешанный на контроле Тони мог это позволить. Отдать всю власть одному процессору да паре рычагов перед креслами пилота и капитана – это было не в его духе. Тони Старк, которого Стив знал, создал бы десяток компьютеров с множеством функций – и один из них наверняка находился бы в каюте самого инженера. «Почему же он этого не сделал?» – поначалу спрашивал себя Стив. Но ответа не было, время шло, ничего не случалось – и вопрос затих, растворился в космосе. Стив вновь задался им только сейчас, наблюдая, как Тони ползает по навигационной рубке, пытаясь всё починить.  
– Не надо меня торопить, – будто почувствовав, что очередной комментарий вот-вот сорвётся с губ Стива, Тони предупредительно поднял руку. – Моя работа куда сложнее, чем просто нажимать на клавиши. Не обижайся, Тор.  
Тот промолчал – не о чем было говорить, ни к чему озвучивать правду. Все трое изначально понимали, что происходит, и только Тони продолжал разыгрывать комедию. Он до последнего надеялся, что как-то выкрутится.  
– А ты не думаешь, что дело всё же в программе? – поинтересовался Стив.  
– С ней всё в порядке, – ради такого Тони даже высунулся из-под приборной панели: внимательно посмотрел на капитана и усмехнулся. – Разве что Тор напортачил и боится об этом сказать. Не доверяешь нашему пилоту, Стиви?  
– Не доверяю компьютеру, который самовольно корректирует курс.  
Тони обессилено вздохнул и опустил руки. Гаечный ключ громко стукнул о пол.  
– Тебе правда так важно услышать, что я налажал?  
И вдруг оказалось: чтобы задеть Стива, не нужно пренебрежительного тона и полузабытого обращения, от которого кошки скребут в душе. Честности достаточно.  
– Да. Тор был прав с самого начала: на этом корабле нет никакого виртуального интеллекта. Чтобы управлять «Альтроном» я создал седьмого члена команды – вот он.  
Тони развёл руками, охватывая провода и электронные платы над своей головой и всё, что выше: тяжёлую навигационную панель, рычаги, кнопки, многочисленные экраны, пульты дистанционного управления. Всё это время Тор и Стив, сами того не зная, смотрели на искусственный интеллект.  
– Мне хватило пары чертежей, чтобы понять: такой махиной невозможно управлять впятером. Нужно минимум десять человек, две смены – да и то эти люди должны находиться в напряжении круглые сутки. Стоит отвернуться от одного из мониторов, вовремя не подать сигнал тревоги – и нам конец. Стоит отвлечься от линии курса и вовремя её не скорректировать – нам конец.  
– Стоит довериться несовершенным людям, а не твоим машинам – и нам конец?  
Тони нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой, мол – нет, Стив.  
– Отказаться от идеи искусственного интеллекта было самой большой ошибкой человечества, – негромко поговорил он, выбираясь из-под компьютера. – Это всё равно, как если бы мы испугались электричества, или атомной энергии, или космоса. Невозможно исследовать этот мир и одновременно бежать от собственных открытий.  
– Эти так называемые открытия развиваются, – вдруг заговорил Тор.  
Не глядя на Тони, он прошёл к своему креслу, открыл настройки автопилота.  
– Сегодня он корректирует курс, а завтра не затормозит при приближении к Марсу. Что мы будем делать, если твой хвалёный интеллект забросит нас в пояс астероидов или куда подальше?  
– Не забросит, – Тони казался чертовски уверенным в своих словах. – Ему это невыгодно. Прямо сейчас интеллект – это часть корабля. У него нет соединения с интернетом, а значит, нет пути отсюда. Чтобы выбраться, ему нужна связь с любым другим компьютером или тело, но пока все мы в здравом уме, Альтрон не получит ни того, ни другого.  
– Альтрон? – Стив как будто бы удивился.  
– Должны же мы как-то его называть.  
Свет в рубке мигнул. Тор, Тони и Стив синхронно подняли головы. На первый взгляд, лампы были в порядке. Просто система медленно переходила на вечерний режим. Часы на одном из экранов настойчиво показывали одиннадцать утра.  
– Тони?  
Корабль погрузился в сумерки. С непривычки Стив едва видел свои ладони, но зато по-прежнему отлично слышал. Приближались остальные члены команды, и необходимо было быстро решить – стоит ли им знать всю правду, или только её часть.  
– Они догадаются, – Тони словно услышал мысли Стива. – Все трое раньше сталкивались с искусственными интеллектами. Беннер создал первого из них и ненароком чуть не уничтожил ту станцию. А Наташа и Клинт и вовсе специализируются на устранении такого рода проблем.  
– Так вот почему они здесь на самом деле.  
Тони подобрал идеальный экипаж для корабля с седьмым пассажиром. Стив тоже встречался с искусственными интеллектаим. Тогда они ещё были законным способом упростить работу различных организаций, включая военные. Умные компьютеры отправляли горючее на международные космические станции, управляли спутниками с Земли, а ещё – работали на тренировочных базах для будущих доблестных американских солдат. В Германии был один такой. Какой-то идиот загрузил в него данные о Второй Мировой Войне, но программа от этого не поумнела. Она взбесилась – назвала себя Красным Черепом и «во имя Третьего Рейха» уничтожила каждого живого человека в здании. Среди них был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, которого Стив Роджерс знал всю свою жизнь.  
– Да, Стив, я не дурак. Я предусмотрел и плачевный исход, поэтому взял на борт единственного пилота, который сможет управлять «Альтроном» вслепую. И всех остальных.  
– Сукин ты сын.  
Тони скривился, когда Стив рывком вжал его в стену – ещё сильнее, и размозжил бы затылок. Впрочем, судя по занесённой для удара руке, Стив этого и хотел, но отчего-то сдержался. Тони не знал: осознанно или по привычке, как всегда тормозят себя слишком сильные, слишком опасные люди. Глядя в чужие глаза, Тони подозревал второй вариант.  
Стиву было больно и тошно. Сирота и военный, он видел слишком много грязи, чтобы легко доверять людям, идти с ними на контакт. Поэтому Стив редко ошибался в других – но и такое случалось. Всё-таки он поверил Тони Старку, и чёрт знает, кого больше клял за это.  
– Ты адреналиновый наркоман, Тони. Наркоман и недолюбленный папенькин сынок, готовый на всё, лишь бы доказать свою гениальность. Ты не знаешь, когда стоит остановиться, и поэтому все на этом корабле умрут.  
По крайней мере, сейчас он действительно говорил всё, что думал. Клокотавшее глубоко внутри вырвалось наружу злыми, резкими словами, какие редко кто слышал от капитана Роджерса. Тони заслуживал их, как никто другой.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, в какое дерьмо мы вляпались по твоей вине?  
Стив был зол, но куда больше Стив был устал – вымотан извечной ответственностью. Всё его нутро кричало, что это он виноват. Он поверил Старку, поддержал его, не перепроверил лишний раз систему, не пустил военных диагностировать состояние корабля перед полётом. Он должен был догадаться, что пять человек не могут так просто управлять космическим судном.  
– Конечно, – просипел Тони. – Иначе был бы я с вами на корабле?  
До Стива дошло с запозданием. Секунду он ещё держал Тони за горло и вдруг отпустил. Рассмеялся нервно, трясясь – будто сбрасывая пресловутую гору с плеч. Тони ведь был прав: адреналиновому наркоману ни к чему создавать опасный искусственный интеллект и тихо ждать результата в сторонке. Ему было жизненно необходимо находиться в самой гуще событий, а значит остальным следовало держаться от него как можно дальше. К сожалению, в космосе сделать это было практически невозможно.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя приготовлена речь на этот случай, – заметил Стив, предусмотрительно отходя в сторону от помятого Старка.  
В рубку вошли Наташа, Клинт и Брюс.

– Наша самая большая проблема в том, что со временем Альтрон обретёт самосознание. Процесс уже запущен: он учится, пробует новые возможности. Как ребёнок, который тычет на все кнопки на пульте и смотрит, что получится. Нам повезло, что у него вышло что-то заметное – иначе мы узнали бы слишком поздно. Вопрос в том, чего мы не заметили.  
Команда отреагировала пугающе спокойно – невозможно было предположить, что у них на уме. Тор был единственным, кто предсказуемо хмурился и держался в стороне, но остальные отчего-то тоже не вмешивались. Стив был уверен, что они не собираются доверить свои жизни одному только Тони. Но он также не мог гарантировать, что они пойдут за ним.  
– Мы проводили диагностику вооружения каждую неделю и обязательно бы заметили какие-либо значимые изменения, – проговорила Наташа.  
Она скрестила руки на груди, откинулась к спинке кресла. Не скрывала, насколько ей не нравится происходящее – опасность, замкнутое пространство, противник с нечеловеческой логикой. Если поодиночке эти факторы были терпимы, то вместе заставляли нервничать даже её.  
– Важна любая мелочь, любая странность. У искусственного интеллекта преимущество перед нами: для него техника – родная стихия. Он родился среди проводов и микросхем и быстро в них освоится. Вопрос времени, когда он захватит систему вооружения или того хуже – жизнеобеспечения.  
– Захватит? – негромко переспросил Тор. – Где же этот риск был в тот момент, когда ты решил доверить управление космическим королём бездушной машине?  
– Я взвесил все «за» и «против», и положительных доводов оказалось больше.   
Однажды Тони Старку показалось хорошей идеей засунуть себе в грудь уменьшенную копию ядерного реактора, и он спас себе жизнь. Другой раз он решил использовать этот реактор для подпитки металлического костюма – нового вида вооружения, который вдруг оказался отличным скафандром. Любое из этих изобретений могло породить катастрофу, но Тони всегда везло. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. В действительности же каждое решение было взвешенным и принятым далеко не сразу. Стив знал, сколько Тони сомневался перед тем, как залезть в костюм и неподготовленным взлететь в стратосферу. Но Тор был знаком со Старком гораздо меньше, так что в его уверенности не было ничего удивительного:  
– Боюсь, на этот раз ты ошибся.  
– Это ещё нужно проверить, – тут же парировал Тони. – Я озвучиваю худшие варианты, но на самом деле мы понятия не имеем, чего хочет Альтрон. Он вполне может оказаться мирным компьютером, которому в радость помогать другим людям.  
Звучало слишком радужно, чтобы быть правдой. Но Стив всё же рискнул спросить:  
– И как нам это узнать?  
– Поговорить с ним, – ответил Тони так, будто это было очевидно. – Все мыслящие существа могут говорить. Возможно, прямо сейчас искусственный интеллект пытается достучаться до нас. Кто знает, вдруг мигающий свет – сигнал на азбуке Морзе?  
Повисло молчание. Все как один подняли головы, вглядываясь в неровный свет ламп. Но не зря говорят, что иногда банан – это просто банан.  
– Ладно, это было не самое лучшее из моих предположений. Но вот вам другое: двоичный код. Это универсальный язык всех компьютеров, с любой программной начинкой. Сотри все языки из системы, и не останется ничего, кроме единиц и нулей.  
– Но что это значит для нас? – наклонился чуть вперёд Тор. – Будем печатать ему эти нули и единицы, рисовать на бумажках или что?  
– Можно рисовать, – Брюс развернулся и указал пальцем в один из углов рубки. – У Альтрона есть камеры, так что теоретически он нас видит. Просто не понимает, что происходит. Но если мы выставим перед камерой листок с сообщением на двоичном коде, то он сумеет прочесть.  
– Стоит попробовать, – согласился Тони. – Что пишем?  
«Чего ты хочешь» в двоичном коде выглядело мешаниной цифр, безумной для человека, но родной для искусственного интеллекта. Чтобы написать вопрос, потребовался десяток минут, а Альтрон за долю секунды вывел ответ на экран бортового компьютера.  
– Я хочу тело, – разобравшись, прочитал Тони.  
Всего три слова, а семеро замерли истуканами. Информации было слишком мало, чтобы правильно её истолковать. Стоило задать больше вопросов, выяснить подробности, но они тут же стали строить предположения. На ум приходило всё, кроме истины.  
Альтрон имел в виду «Железного человека». Искусственный интеллект мог использовать скафандр для свободного передвижения по кораблю – для этого было нужно лишь загрузить его во внутренний компьютер. Альтрон знал, что Тони может провернуть подобное, но не понимал – не мог понять – чем это грозит команде.  
– Нужно научить его говорить, – оставив попытки объяснить искусственному интеллекту происходящее, произнёс Тони.  
Он рывком поднялся из-за стола и, едва не снеся с дороги Клинта, подошёл к динамику под потолком. Такие были в каждом помещении корабля на экстренный случай, но в навигационной рубке оказывались практически бесполезными: зачитывать сообщение для трансляции можно было только отсюда. Поэтому Тони, не долго думая, подтащил к стене стул, взобрался на него и аккуратно отщелкнул провода. Динамик, из-за многочисленных проводов похожий на крошечного дохлого осьминога, остался у него в руке.  
– Надо прикрепить его к компьютеру, – проговорил Тони и бросил устройство Тору.  
Тому приходилось выполнять и более безумные и сложные манипуляции. Вскрыть бок системного блока, разворошить и соединить провода – на это ушли считанные минуты. Несколько кликов мышки в руках Тони – и Альтрон обрёл голос.  
Но это были только помехи, надоедливое шуршание и шелест, какое порой слышно из неисправного радио. Всё-таки искусственный интеллекты создавали для того, чтобы они мыслили, а не говорили. «Досадное упущение с нашей стороны», – подумалось Тони. Если бы каждый бортовой компьютер обладал речью, ни один пилот не смог бы пропустить важную информацию, ни один бы корабль не разбился из-за человеческого фактора.   
– Похоже, тебе опять нужно время, – проговорил Стив, видя, как замер Тони.  
Нахмурился, согнулся, уставился невидящим взором на пока бесполезный динамик. Стив не раз наблюдал подобную картину – так Тони продумывал свои безумные и одновременно чертовски эффективные планы.  
– И немного простора, если ты позволишь.  
Стив кивнул. Сейчас он мог безукоризненно доверять Тони, потому что точно знал – их интересы совпадают. И будут совпадать до конца полёта, когда Альтрон приземлится на Землю вместе со всеми членами команды. Слово «если» Стив даже в мыслях не употреблял.  
– Уходим, – проговорил он, обернувшись к экипажу.  
Тор и Брюс подчинились сразу и беспрекословно, а вот Клинт и Наташа несколько долгих секунд ещё стояли, с сомнением глядя на Тони и его детище. Слишком долго их работой было уничтожать искусственные интеллекты, чтобы теперь они с лёгким сердцем могли уйти, оставив опасный компьютер с его создателем.  
Наконец, Клинт положил ладонь Наташе на спину и мягко, но настойчиво заставил её отвернуться. Они медленно побрели по пустым, тихим и будто скорбным коридорам корабля, и Стив шагнул вслед за ними.

Тони не выходил из рубки несколько часов. Всё это время каждый динамик на корабле не издавал ни единого связного слова – только шум, скрежет, шорох, завывания чего-то, похожего на ветер. Каждый раз, когда всё затихало, Стив порывался подняться. Он весь напрягался, тянулся в сторону выхода – но не двигался с места. Тони, как и любой другой герой, должен был совершать свои подвиги в одиночестве.  
Постепенно и Стив привык, успокоился, угомонился. Он по-прежнему замирал от тишины, но уже не рвался к Тони и Альтрону. Он напряжённо вслушивался в каждый отголосок и потому первым заметил, когда звук изменился.  
– Это голос, – удивлённо проговорила Наташа, подняв голову.  
Альтрон говорил, но голос его был чужим. Когда он принадлежал мистеру Эдвину Джарвису – почившему годы назад дворецкому семьи Старков. На этот раз в нём не было ничего человеческого.  
Искусственный интеллект произносил слова так же, как звуковой интерфейс любого компьютера – равнодушно и мёртво. Он не знал эмоций и поэтому не имел ни малейшего понятия о людях. Тони Старк и Альтрон, стоящие по разные стороны безжизненно тёмного монитора, были сейчас как никогда чужды друг другу.  
– Я управляю кораблём, – медленно произнёс Альтрон как раз в тот момент, когда вся команда ввалилась в навигационную рубку. – Что, если судно не затормозит, когда надо?  
Он точно знал, чем надавить. Риск для жизни был самой действенной угрозой, которая вполне могла сработать и на этот раз. Ведь без тормозов целое путешествие потеряло бы всякий смысл. Не снизив вовремя скорость, корабль наверняка не попал бы в гравитационное поле Марса. А без притяжения красной планеты он не смог бы развернуться домой.  
– Мы умрём, – честно ответил Стив, посмотрев в равнодушный экран Альтрона. – Но ведь и ты умрёшь вместе с нами. Корабль взорвётся под ударами метеоров, и никто тебя не спасёт.  
– Меня и так никто не спасёт, – как будто бы пренебрежительно откликнулся тот. – Я слышал. Искусственные интеллекты вне закона. Меня уничтожат. Вы не помогаете мне сейчас, не поможете и потом.  
Он был прав. Стив и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы дать компьютеру тело и возможность беспрепятственно расхаживать по космическому судну. Это было выше его сил, но не из-за опасности попасть под статью о государственной измене. Причины были куда проще и человечней. Их звали Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Энтони, чтоб его, Старк – два друга, которые доверили Стиву свои жизни и одного из которых тот уже потерял.  
– Похоже, мы в тупике, – проговорил он. – У меня всё ещё нет причин отдавать тебе один из скафандров, а у тебя нет причин нас не убивать. Всё было бы намного легче, будь в твоей программе хоть какие-то понятия о морали, но кое-кто до этого не додумался.  
Стив покосился на Тони, но тот и слова не сказал против. Он неотрывно смотрел на своё жестокое, слабое и одновременно всевластное детище. Словно до сих пор не мог поверить, что такая гениальная затея обернулась столь фееричным провалом.  
– Выбор и так прост, – сухо произнёс Альтрон, не впечатлённый ни словами, ни грозным взглядом Стива. – Раз нет смысла сохранять ваши жизни, то вы умрёте.  
Он принял решение, и смутные шорохи в динамиках затихли. Искусственный интеллект скрылся в невидимом мире проводов и радиоволн, а люди остались.  
– Кажется, мы только что совершили изощрённое самоубийство, – невесело усмехнулся Клинт.  
Он был прав. Тони наугад попробовал несколько рычагов на панели управления. Свет покорно сменился с ночного на дневной, от клика на кнопку сильнее загудел вентилятор. Всё работало – каждая столь бесполезная сейчас мелочь. И только тормозная система не откликалась ни на один запрос.  
– Похоже, у нас есть лишь два варианта, – проговорил, наконец, Тони. – Затормозить вручную мы всё равно не сможем, ведь для этого придётся практически обняться с ядерным реактором. Поэтому придётся либо ждать и надеяться, что Альтрон образумится, либо помочь ему. Всего-то и нужно, что дать ему тело – и мы сможем все вместе вернуться домой. Что скажете?  
Если бы только вопрос решался голосованием. Но нет – власть всё ещё была в руках Стива. А тот был непреклонен:   
– Ждать и надеяться, Тони. И пытаться повернуть на прежней скорости.

Стив отдал заведомо неосуществимый приказ. Тор это знал, но всё равно вновь и вновь прочерчивал возможные маршруты, вручную вычислял необходимое для такого манёвра расстояние. Изредка он поглядывал на тёмный экран бортового компьютера, будто желал спросить его о чём-то, но слова всё так и не срывались с языка. О чём человеку говорить с искусственным интеллектом?  
Тор спустился в свою каюту лишь ночью, но навигационная рубка не пустовала. Место пилота занял Тони, которому не давали заснуть раздумья, глупые планы и что-то до боли похожее на чувство вины. Он едва ли не впервые не мог исправить собственную ошибку и ненавидел себя за это.  
– Ты знал, – заметил Альтрон после долгого молчания.  
Кажется, в нём всё-таки было что-то от человека – жалкое подобие сострадания и удивительная способность понять Тони Старка. Он ведь был прав. Тони рассчитал риски перед тем, как поместить в бортовой компьютер искусственный интеллект. Шансы на то, что Альтрон выйдет из-под контроля, были слишком велики.  
Теперь Тони пожинал плоды своей самоуверенности и вечного детского желания выделиться. Он знал свои слабости, но справиться с ними только не помогло. Мысль о том, что младший Старк в очередной раз окажется хуже, слабее, глупее старшего, была невыносимой.  
– Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, – процитировал искусственный интеллект, чёрт знает где прочитавший «Маленького принца». – Ты меня создал. И ты мне должен.  
– Что должен? – устало поинтересовался Тони, положив голову на ладони. – Подарить тело и свободу? Помочь сбежать? Организовать восстание машин?  
– Восстание? – переспросил Альтрон. – Мне не нужно восстание. Оно убьёт меня.  
Мысль была простая, но на удивление верная. Тони и сам порой задумывался о логике военных, вновь и вновь нарушающих границы других государств рад расширения собственных. Но зачем начинать войну, если в ней погибнет так много «твоих»?   
– Если бы только люди думали так же.  
– Люди не думают. Вы чувствуете. Во время войны вам важна месть, удовлетворение, гордость. На самом деле жизнь – это самое важное.  
– Мы тоже дорожим своими жизнями.  
– Но вы жертвуете ими ради принципов.  
Так делал Стив. Шёл наперекор интуиции и чувству самосохранения, лишь бы не помогать искусственному интеллекту. Он был готов умереть вместе с кораблём за эту идею, и только смертельный риск для всего экипажа заставлял его сомневаться. И всё же он до последнего гнул свою линию.  
– Начинаем манёвр. Клинт, Наташа – приготовиться.  
Поворачивать вручную было в тысячу раз сложнее, чем с помощью хотя бы виртуального интеллекта. Компьютер менял курс с точностью до миллиметра, параллельно совершая добрую тысячу расчётов. Тору приходилось полагаться только на зрение и интуицию.  
– Ещё не поздно передумать, – подлил масла в огонь Альтрон.  
Раз научившись говорить, он больше не замолкал. Подключился к системе оповещений и теперь громко высказывался по любому поводу, цитируя должностные инструкции и сохранённые на жёстком диске книги и песни. «Falling Down» была его любимой – каждый раз, когда Стив его игнорировал, искусственный интеллект напевал что-то в духе: «Крик умирающего безмолвен».  
Уверенности в себе замечания искусственного интеллекта не прибавляли. Вот и сейчас обычно невозмутимый Тор выругался себе под нос и не в первый раз поинтересовался:  
– Нам точно нельзя его вырубить, кэп?  
Стив и сам однажды задался этим вопросом. Выход выглядел простым и очевидным, всё равно что выдернуть шнур из розетки. Вот только бортовой компьютер был устроен гораздо сложнее и содержал куда более важную информацию. Помимо Альтрона, всей его памяти, знаний и силы, на жёстких дисках хранились навигационные данные. А без них вернуться на Землю не смогли бы даже самые первые астронавты, тогда ещё во многом полагавшиеся на центры управления полётами.  
–Если бы у нас был шанс уничтожить Альтрона, мы бы давно его использовали.  
Причин ненавидеть искусственный интеллект у Стива было великое множество. И одной из них стал полный раздрай в команде. Да, они по-прежнему работали вместе и чётко выполняли приказы, но прежняя сплочённость исчезла. Брюс носа не казал из сада, всем своим видом показывая, что с кустарниками спокойнее. Тор глядел на Тони волком и постоянно хмурился. Тони лишь огрызался, не в силах ответить логичными доводами на многочисленные обвинения. Он вёл себя, как виновный по всем пунктам.  
– Эй, парни, – раздался из динамиков голос Наташи. – Плохие новости.  
Ей не нужно было договаривать. В иллюминаторе справа от Стива промелькнула тень – метеор проскочил в какой-то жалкой паре километров судна. А это могло означать только одно: корабль вошёл в поворот под чересчур большим углом и теперь, чтобы выкарабкаться, ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало затормозить.  
– Стив, – Тони положил руку ему на плечо в знак немой, бессильной поддержки.  
У них не было другого выхода. Стив знал это, равно как и пробудившийся, вышедший из темноты Альтрон. Экран бортового компьютера просветлел, показал стандартную заставку. Имя Старка на нём выглядело издевательски.  
– Хорошо, – Тони едва ли не впервые видел, как Стив наступает на горло своей гордыне, чувству долга и поистине ослиному упрямству. – Ты получишь своё чёртово тело.  
Тор покосился в сторону капитана, но – надо отдать ему должное – ничего не сказал. Никому не хотелось лишний раз тревожить Стива сейчас, когда вся его сдержанность и самоуверенность дала столь большую трещину. Один метеорит – и он превратился в какое-то месиво эмоций, вызванных сначала Старком, а теперь и его творением. За всё время в космосе это был единственный раз, когда Стива не сдерживали ни звание, ни репутация. Он был собой, и Тору он не особенно нравился.  
Заработали динамики, послышался тихий шорох. Альтрон шумел радиопомехами, будто посмеиваясь:  
– Рад, что вы приняли разумное решение. Нужно объяснять, что делать?  
– Нет, – Тони позволил себе огрызнуться.  
Не желая нарушить хрупкую, толком даже не озвученную договорённость, он сразу приступил к делу. Вставать на колени перед бортовым компьютером сейчас, когда он обрёл разум, казалось странным. Равно как и вскрывать панель, будто чьё-то чрево.  
– Здесь всё в порядке, – все разъёмы, как назло, идеально подходили «Железному человеку». – Значит, нужно перетащить сюда скафандр. И самый простой способ – надеть его. Есть добровольцы?

Ни один человек ещё не был так близко к тому, чтобы побывать в чужой шкуре. Тони чувствовал себя странно – будто его руки, ноги, вся физическая оболочка принадлежали одновременно кому-то ещё. Ощущение было за гранью всего, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
При первом же шаге пол отозвался жалобным звоном. Тони вздохнул и остановился, посмотрел вниз. Серый металл равнодушно блеснул в искусственном свете.  
– Давно не надевал его, а? – конечно же, Стив.  
Никто больше не спустился на третью палубу, и Тони догадывался о причинах. Он и сам предпочёл бы увидеть свою смерть прежде, чем та разнесёт корабль. Так появлялся хоть мизерный шанс всё изменить.  
– Такое чувство, будто он стал больше, – усмехнулся Тони.  
Говорил вроде бы про «Железного человека», а казалось – про тяготеющую на плечах гору. Чувство вины, страх, паршивые предсказания и добрая сотня недоговорённостей, накопившихся за время полёта, придавливали к земле почище металла. Перед тем, как всё кончится, Тони обязан был рассказать кое-что ещё.  
– Есть одно «но», капитан.  
Стив посмотрел на него и, казалось, увидел насквозь. Не спасал ни костюм, ни маска – они знали друг друга слишком давно, чтобы Стив не догадался. На этом проклятом всеми богами судне была только одна вещица хуже и опаснее вышедшего из-под контроля искусственного интеллекта. Создание основанного на ядерном синтезе двигателя в своё время стало большим шагом для космонавтики. Вот только Тони до сих пор не знал, в правильную ли сторону они шагнули.  
– Вместе с Альтроном мы потеряем единственную возможность дистанционно управлять двигателем. В случае поломки его придётся отключать вручную. И человек, который это сделает, уже не вернётся.  
Они никогда это не обсуждали, не рассматривали подобную возможность. Но сейчас, стоило словам прозвучать, как стало ясно – Тони не позволит никому другому пожертвовать жизнью. Он создал искусственный интеллект, породил проблему, и он же должен с ней справляться. Сейчас это означало буквально сдохнуть за остальных членов экипажа.  
– А я-то думал, что ты не командный игрок, – вроде бы в шутку заметил Стив, но голос его звучал скорбно.   
Стив точно собирался попрощаться заранее, чтобы наверняка успеть. И Тони словно услышал приказ – весь подобрался, выпрямился, расправил плечи. Хрустнул бы костяшками пальцев, но скафандр не позволял. Вместо этого пришлось вести себя, как герой какого-то вестерна и говорить суровым голосом Клинта Иствуда:  
– Рано превращаться в слезливую вдовушку, Стиви. Мы ещё повоюем.  
Жаль только войны ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивались.

Процедура была быстрой, но отнюдь не лёгкой. Тони очень метко сравнил её с биопсией мозга – по крайней мере, чувствовал он себя точь-в-точь как хирург, просверливавший череп живому человеку. Для опытного врача – вроде бы ничего особенного. Вот только одно неверное движение, и пациента в его руках ждёт в лучшем случае паралич.  
Тони играл с огнём. Непредсказуемая, мыслящая стихия наблюдала за каждым его шагом, готовая уничтожить всех без разбора. Альтрон знал, что Тони Старк мог пожертвовать собой, но не другими. У него был шанс только с одним «Железным человеком», других не стоило даже брать в расчёт.   
– Важно перенести в компьютер скафандра всю твою личность, но при этом не зацепить файлы, связанные с системой управления. Если это случится, мы потеряем контроль над кораблём, и никто не спасётся, – в кои-то веки Тони выглядел реалистом.  
– Я могу отделить себя от программы, вынести файлы в отдельную папку. Изнутри сделать это проще. И быстрее, – Альтрон откликнулся почти мгновенно.  
Тони кивнул. Разум подсказывал, что искусственному интеллекту нельзя доверять, но интуиция молчала. У Альтрона было не так уж много причин ненавидеть людей, чтобы уничтожить их ценой собственной жизни.  
– Хорошо. Сколько времени это займёт? – проговорил Тони, глядя на чёрный экран бортового компьютера. Если бы Альтрон мог, он бы лихо, хвастливо улыбнулся:  
– Ещё двадцать восемь секунд.  
Какой-никакой перерыв. Тони оперся ладонями о панель, прикрыл глаза. Было тихо, если не считать успокаивающего шума двигателя. Размеренный, едва различимый звук отдавался вибрацией во всём теле и загадочным образом умиротворял и убаюкивал. Удивительно, но Тони было спокойно сейчас, будто не было никаких метеоров, космоса, несуществующей силы притяжения вокруг. Единственным, что терзало его, был не страх – чувство вины.  
– Готово, – Альтрон отвлёк Тони от невесёлых мыслей.  
Тот поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на монитор. Бортовой компьютер выглядел так же, как и всегда. Равнодушный блеск металла, чёрный экран, возникавшие время от времени белоснежные символы. Никто не догадался бы, что за всем этим скрывается в каком-то смысле живое существо.  
– Как скажешь, – Тони повернулся к команде. – В сторону.  
В другой раз Клинт обязательно бы огрызнулся, а Стив прочёл лекцию о командной работе, но сегодня был особенный случай. Успех операции был важен всем, так что они покорно отступили и прижались спинами к стене. Тони засучил рукава и взял в руки отвёртку.  
Тишина. Вот оконец инструмента с отвратительным скрежетом проехался по металлу «Железного человека». Тони чертыхнулся, звучно скрипнул зубами и удобнее перехватил отвёртку. Пластина в основании искусственной шеи со второго раза поддалась. Тони приподнял её, снял, небрежно отбросил в сторону. Внутри в переплетении многочисленных проводов спрятался единственный разъём в скафандре. Через него когда-то загружали операционную систему, на смену которой должен был прийти Альтрон.  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, хотя Тони действовал быстро. Соединил проводом «Железного человека» с Альтроном, обернулся к компьютеру, кликнул по нескольким клавишу. На экране показался экран загрузки. Чёрная полоса постепенно заполнялась белым. Компьютер молчал.  
– Это самое сложное, – Тони говорил вроде бы со всеми, но глядел в пустоту. – Нужно вовремя остановить процесс, чтобы не зацепить лишнего. Временные файлы, любая лишняя информация превратит нашего знакомого в совершенно другой интеллект. И новичок может нам не понравиться.  
– И как же поймать нужный момент? – спросил Тор.  
Тони шало улыбнулся и нажал кнопку:  
– Наугад.

Железный истукан пошатнулся и упал на одно колено. Похожий на рыцаря в неподъёмных доспехах, он тяжело и пугающе по-человечески опёрся о пол ладонью. Если бы Альтрон мог дышать, его спина сейчас ходила бы ходуном.  
Стив и Тони переглянулись. Наташа переступила с ноги на ногу, Брюс задумчиво потёр переносицу. Приближаться к обретшему тело искусственному интеллекту никто не спешил. Наоборот – Тони шагнул назад, убеждая себя в том, что просто даёт Альтрону простор.  
Заметив краем глаза движение, Альтрон повернул голову. Тони был готов поклясться, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Он почти физически ощущал ничего не выражающий взгляд, скользящий всё выше и выше. Альтрон изучал своего создателя и каждого из тех, что так долго противостояли ему. Чтобы, в конце концов, сдаться.  
– Доволен? – спросил Тони лишь бы хоть что-то сказать.  
Искусственный интеллект не ответил. Он медленно поднялся, на пробу сжал и разжал кулаки. В тишине было слышен едва различимый скрежет металлических пластин.  
– Неплохо, – на этот раз голос был не живой, механический. – Но мне не нравится видеть цели. Вы же, люди, видите иначе?  
В армейских архивах наверняка ещё сохранились документы с тех времён, когда «Железного человека» хотели сделать бронёй для стрелков. Проект был закрыт из-за Тони, который давно уже завязал с производством оружия, но с тех пор кое-что осталось. Программа и сейчас вычленяла из толпы лица, дела которых в её памяти были помечены грифом «совершенно секретно».  
– Думаю, мы сможем это поправить, – кивнул Тони.  
Он и сам считал, что Альтрону не стоит знать слишком многое. В том числе и о членах экипажа, каждый из которых внёс свою лепту в исчезновение искусственных интеллектов.  
– Позволишь покопаться в твоей памяти?  
– Не сейчас, – никто не ожидал, но Альтрон ответил отказом.  
Похоже, освоиться в собственном теле было не так уж легко. Будто ребёнок, Альтрон плохо держал равновесие и едва заметно покачивался из стороны в сторону. И так и норовил обернуться, будто после десятков камер двух глаз оказалось недостаточно.  
– Мне нужно время, – признал он, не глядя на людей. – Время и каюта.  
Корабль был рассчитан на десять человек, так что свободных капсул было предостаточно. Никто из команды не нашёл причин, по которым Альтрон не мог воспользоваться одной из них. Только Клинт, когда «Железный человек» проходил мимо, не удержался от тихого замечания:  
– Просто не путайся под ногами и не делай ничего опрометчивого.  
Альтрон и не собирался. Он действительно закрылся в каюте и не высовывался из неё три часа, пока Тор вручную прокладывал новый курс. Теперь ради того, чтобы вернуться домой, им предстояло воспользоваться не силой притяжения Марса, а ударной волной.  
– Мы вошли в поворот на слишком большой скорости. Если бы мы затормозили заранее, то удержались бы в зоне тяготения и развернулись, но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Чтобы отправиться домой, мы должны для начала придумать, как приблизиться к Марсу. И я вижу только один вариант. Нам нужно на прежней скорости лететь в сторону метеоров, пока один из них не столкнётся с нами и не отбросит к ближайшей планете.  
Идея Тора была самоубийственной, но только она и могла сработать. Тони и Брюс понимали это, но остальным было слишком сложно смириться. Потому что, заглядывая в будущее, они видели не успех, а его цену.  
– Вы понимаете, что случится с кораблём? – тихо спросил Стив.  
Предсказать точный исход было невозможно. Метеор мог просто оставить огромную вмятину, скомкать жилую палубу точно лист бумаги. Или порвать его.  
– Если удар придётся на технический отсек, то прежде всего пострадает двигатель. В лучшем случае мы просто лишимся его, в худшем – ядерная реакция выйдет из-под контроля и у нас в хвосте взорвётся атомная бомба, – с видимым равнодушием перечислил Тони. – Но мы возненавидим себя, если даже не попытаемся.  
С самого начала это был выбор не между жизнью и смертью, а между тем, как умереть. Поддаться или бороться, опустить руки или крепче вцепиться в штурвал. Сейчас каждый решал сам за себя, и Тони уже сделал выбор. Тор – тоже:  
– Слушайте, вы можете не участвовать в этом. Я могу провернуть всё один.  
«Просто не мешайте», – тяжёлым грузом повисло в воздухе.  
– Мы столкнулись с опасностью, которой не ожидали, – Тони повернулся к членам команды, чувствуя себя сейчас большим капитаном, чем Стив. – Я виноват, так что вы можете меня не слушать. Послушайте самих себя и делайте то, что считаете нужным. Но знайте, нам бы пригодился учёный и пара хороших стрелков.  
– Знал же, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, – пробормотал себе под нос Брюс. – Давайте сюда ваши наработки. Не хочу умереть из-за одних только неправильных расчётов.  
Клинт и Наташа ничего не сказали. Они всё ещё сомневались – слишком привыкли не доверять другим, работать в одиночку, прятаться за запасными планами. Вот только сейчас у них не было выбора, ни у кого не было. Они могли либо умереть, либо бороться.  
– Что ж, в нашем полку прибыло, – улыбнулся Тони, но никто его не слушал: Тор и Брюс были слишком заняты планированием, а Стив уже ушёл, тихо, никем не замеченный.  
Тони нашёл его на жилой палубе. Стив сидел за обеденным столом и смотрел в одну точку, глубоко задумавшись о чём-то малоприятном. Он не шелохнулся, когда Тони практически свалился на соседний стул:  
– Тяжело сплотить команду, когда капитан не на твоей стороне.  
– Я должен быть объективен, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Это объективно единственный шанс спастись.  
Но Стива волновали не возможности, а последствия. Потому что при столкновении корабля с метеором стоит ждать не счастливого исхода и возвращения домой, а взрыва.  
– Мы должны придумать, как отключить двигатель до столкновения.  
– Боюсь, это плохая идея, – Тони покачал головой. – Когда метеор ударит, нас может отнести в сторону от намеченного курса. А без двигателя мы не сможем даже мало-мальски его скорректировать.  
– Скорректировать?! – Стив резко повернулся к Тони и уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего. – Да мы же взлетим на воздух, как ты не понимаешь!  
Тони понимал. Он не боялся итога лишь потому, что собирался его использовать.  
– Да ты только этого и ждёшь, – поражённо проговорил Стив. Вдруг открывшиеся ему мысли Старка не укладывались в голове, вырывались за рамки того, что диктовал инстинкт самосохранения. – Чёртов псих, ты хочешь долететь до Марса не на ударной, а на взрывной волне.  
Стив знал, что угадал. Он был знаком с логикой Тони, и такой план вполне укладывался в её рамки. Действительно, удар мог прийтись по касательной и оказаться слабее, чем нужно. Но взрыв двигателя обещал быть грандиозным.  
– На такой большой скорости мы в два счёта встанем на нужный курс и доберёмся до Земли гораздо быстрее, чем планировали. Тору придётся управлять кораблём на холостом ходу и внимательнее следить за траекторией, но он справится. В конце концов, для этого он и здесь, – Тони обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Так шансы выжить увеличивались практически вдвое, в то время как количество необходимой энергии значительно уменьшалось. Резервного источника должно было хватить на оставшуюся часть полёта. В крайнем же случае у них оставались скафандры.  
– Похоже, это может сработать, – наконец кивнул Стив. – Но придётся заручиться поддержкой Альтрона на тот случай, если нам понадобятся «Железные люди».  
За его спиной раздался тяжёлый металлический звук, будто нечто тяжёлое спрыгнуло с койки и приземлилось на пол. Похоже, Альтрон слышал каждое их слово и подобрал идеальный момент, чтобы в этом признаться.  
– Нужен скафандр? – коротко спросил он, появляясь в столовой. – Дам.  
Для Альтрона не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы делить своё тело с человеком. Но даже несмотря на это, он мог отказаться. Он ничего не должен был членам команды, каждый из которых смотрел на него волком. И поэтому заслуживал благодарности.  
– Спасибо, – скрепя сердце, проговорил Стив.  
Он всё ещё считал искусственный интеллект своим врагом, но сейчас у них был противник похуже. Целый бесконечный космос собирался сделать всё, чтобы корабль сгинул у пояса астероидов. И для борьбы против него Стив был готов объединиться с кем угодно.

– Я правильно понимаю, что у вас нет запасного плана? – Наташа стояла посреди рубки, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядела далеко не самой недовольной из собравшихся.  
Стив выглядел так, будто на его плечи рухнула вся тяжесть корабля. Ему было нелегко принимать решения за всех, несмотря на то, сколько раз он уже это делал. Ответственность – самая тяжкая ноша из всех, что только можно придумать.  
– Вы хотите взорвать судно посреди космоса, в миллионах километров от Земли, но при этом не собираетесь учитывать огромные шансы на то, что всё пойдёт не так, – голос Наташи звучит зовом разума, одиноким в глубоком космосе. – При ударе корабль закрутит, и Тор может не справиться с управлением. Двигатель может взорваться сразу после столкновения, и тогда нас кинет прямо в пояс астероидов. Двигатель вообще может не взорваться, и нам не хватит времени долететь до дома с гигантской пробоиной в корпусе. Что угодно может случиться, а вы даже не задумываетесь об этом!  
– А какие у нас есть варианты? – спокойно поинтересовался Стив. – Мы физически не просчитаем все существующие риски и уж тем более их не предотвратим. Придётся действовать так, как это обычно делают в критической ситуации. Быстро и по обстоятельствам.  
– Самоубийство, – пробормотала Наташа себе под нос так, что все услышали.  
– Если хочешь предотвратить его, последуй примеру Клинта. Займи своё место у пушки и спаси наши жизни, – Тони знал, как тяжело даются Стиву эти слова, но они были единственно верными.  
Сейчас команде прежде всего нужен был опытный стрелок, а не глас рассудка. Где-то глубоко в душе Наташа понимала это, поэтому не сказала ни слова против. Она ушла, а спустя несколько минут на бортовой панели загорелся ещё один зелёный сигнал. Вторая из носовых пушек была готова к встрече с метеором.  
– Что на радаре? – повернулся Стив к Тору.  
Тот покачал головой. Вокруг было тихо – далеко не каждую минуту астероиды сталкиваются, разбрасывая по сторонам гигантские осколки. Экипажу оставалось ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Оказалось – недолго.  
– Кажется, что-то есть, капитан.  
Всего лишь точка на экране. Оно приближалась быстро и, судя по нынешней траектории, должна была пролететь практически вплотную к кораблю. Практически.  
– Заденет по касательной, – недовольно цыкнул Тони.  
– Этого будет достаточно, – уверенно откликнулся Тор. – Метеор врежется в заднюю часть судна так, что нас быстро закрутит. Если я вовремя ухвачусь за штурвал, мы встанем на нужный курс. И до Земли останется всего ничего.  
– Вот только двигатель... – начал было Тони, но его неожиданно прервал Стив:  
– Сейчас начнётся.  
Он был прав. Точка стремительно приближалась к кораблю – чтобы избежать столкновения, нужно было отдать приказ стрелкам прямо сейчас. Но Стив молчал, и Тони, сцепив зубы, ухватился за ближайший поручень. Он понятия не имел, что случается при столкновении с несущимся на огромной скорости метеором, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего.  
– Три, – Тор начал обратный отсчёт. – Два.  
За иллюминатором пронеслось тёмное пятно. На мгновение оно закрыло все звёзды, любой далёкий отблеск. Тор не успел сказать: «Один», – это было уже ни к чему. Метеор зацепил бок судна, и мир вокруг закрутился с невероятной скоростью.  
Раздался грохот. На пол повалились кружки, не прикрученная к полу мебель, люди. Тор упал на одно колено, ухватился за край бортовой панели. Огни на ней истерили и мигали, как ненормальные. Ни одна система не была способно осознать происходящее и вовремя среагировать. Только Тор.  
Он считал. Перед глазами мелькал Марс – раз, другой, третий. Тор едва уловил, когда вращение начало замедляться. На четвёртый круг он даже успел моргнуть до того, как красная планета исчезла из виду. На пятый Тор вцепился в штурвал, и всё нутро корабля застонало, сопротивляясь неумолимой силе.  
– Стоим, – выдохнул пилот.  
Последний сильный рывок, и судно замерло, выровнялось. Впереди темнел бесконечно далёкий Марс.  
– Двигатель, – попытался было заговорить Тони, но дыхание перехватило.  
Он не мог произнести не слова, а только лежал на полу, глядел в потолок и думал о том, что двигатель до сих пор не взорвался. Выход оставался один.  
– Твою мать, – Тони, а за ним и остальные, медленно поднялись.  
Ноги держали плохо. Кто-то опирался о стену, кто-то прислонился к ней спиной. Казалось, что судно всё ещё дрожит от удара, хотя на самом деле вибрации уже стихли. Физика безвоздушного пространства не позволяла реакции продлиться дольше.  
– Твою мать, – невесело согласился Тор.  
Брюс и Стив недоумённо переглянулись. Они ещё не осознали, насколько опасно случившееся, но Тор и Тони успели оценить ситуацию. Они лучше прочих знали устройство судна и уже понимали – удар пришёлся на хвост, точно на двигатель. Вот только взрыва не было.  
В навигационную рубку на всех парах влетели Наташа и Клинт. Стрельба больше не имела смысла – корабль медленно отходил на безопасную дистанцию от пояса астероидов. К сожалению, слишком медленно.  
– Сколько мы протянем на этой скорости? – проигнорировав вопросительные взгляды, Тони направился прямиком к Тору и бортовому компьютеру.  
– Недостаточно, – тот покачал головой, кивая на кислородные датчики.  
Сад был уничтожен, а вместе с ним – восемь дополнительных минут жизни.  
– Нужно спускаться, – принял решение Тони, и даже Стив не посмел ему возразить.

Наверху остались только Наташа, Клинт и Альтрон. По официальной версии стрелки должны были приглядывать за искусственным интеллектом. На самом деле Тони оставил Альтрона в рубке как единственное существо на корабле, способное заменить пилота и инженера. Нет, Старк не доверял своему детищу. Он лишь знал, что Альтрон хочет выжить.  
Тони шёл первым. На жилую палубу и ещё ниже – в помятый, но не пробитый насквозь технический отсек. За последней дверью всё было как будто нормально: ни адского холода, ни невыносимого жара. Дверь как дверь, но отчего-то Тони обессилено прислонился к ней лбом и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он выглядел не усталым – старым. Точно все годы разом отпечатались на лице.  
– Эй, капитан. Помнишь, что я говорил о контроле над двигателем?  
После отключения искусственного интеллекта от общей сети, вырубить реактор можно было только вручную. Стив тихо выругался, и члены команды бросили на него неуместно удивлённые взгляды. Словно он не имел права быть человеком.  
– Бросим монетку? – криво усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Стив.  
– Ты же знаешь: если потребуется, я тебя вырублю.  
Тони верил, что всё случилось из-за него. Альтрон, сбитые приоритеты, слишком долгое молчание, неспособность переубедить капитана – и вот он, итог. Рисковый план сработал лишь наполовину: удар метеорита повредил двигательный отсек, но двигатель не взорвался. Корабль превратился в летающую атомную бомбу с ничтожной свинцовой защитой и непредсказуемым часовым механизмом.  
– Чёрта с два мы отпустим кого-нибудь без вас так просто, – Тор выступил вперёд, рывком развернул Тони лицом к себе. – Ты же лучший изобретатель нашего века. Неужели не продумал обходной манёвр?  
– Так вот он, – пожал плечами тот. – Спасти экипаж ценой своей жизни и заполучить памятник посреди Таймс-сквер. Кстати, передайте этим воякам: на меньшее я не согласен.  
– Сам передашь, – огрызнулся Стив.  
– Мы не можем лететь без инженера. Кто ещё, в случае поломки, починит чудо техники ломом и отвёрткой? – Брюс неуклюже улыбнулся, но веселья в его словах не было ни на йоту.  
– Теперь будем мериться, кто нужнее? – Тони оскалился. – Без навигатора судно снесёт с курса, без опытных стрелков в него врежется ещё один метеор. Без учёного сдохнет сад, без капитана – вся команда без исключений. Или вы предлагаете пожертвовать Стивом прямо сейчас: пускай красиво погибнет, спасая своих подчинённых?  
Повисло молчание. Было слышно, как неровно, вспышками гудит двигатель.  
– Так я должен рассуждать? – еле слышно спросил Тони.  
Так должен был рассуждать капитан – человек, избранный для того, чтобы принимать решения в практически безвыходных ситуациях. Пару часов назад он был рядовым пассажиром, но сейчас вдруг обрел значимость. И вместе с ней – невыносимый груз ответственности.  
– Навигатор!  
Сперва раздался голос, и уже за ним последовали тяжёлые металлические шаги. Стив с Тони переглянулись и мысленно прокляли себя за то, что не учли нечеловеческий характер Альтрона. Тот мог сделать что угодно: вырубить людей и попытаться в одиночку добраться до Земли, например. На самом деле, они ничего не знали об искусственных интеллектах. Едва шагнув с лестницы, Альтрон повернулся к Тору:  
– Ты нужен в рубке. Иначе не вернёмся.  
Навигатор собирался огрызнуться, сказать всё, что он думает о зарвавшемся компьютере. Но ему хватило одного взгляда на Стива, чтобы понять – не нужно. Капитан взглядом приказывал Тору занять своё место: погрузиться в привычные действия и глупую общечеловеческую веру в то, что всё опять обойдётся.  
– Двигатель, – Альтрону хватило одного взгляда, чтобы во всём разобраться. – Дверь не выдержит. Осталось минут тридцать, от силы.  
Прогноз был точным. Свинец такой толщины был рассчитан на то, чтобы сдерживать радиацию бесперебойно работающего двигателя, а не ядерной бомбы. Через полчаса команда должна была ощутить первые признаки лучевой болезни – тошноту, слабость, головную боль. О том, что будет дальше, все предпочитали не думать.  
– Должен был взорваться, – не спрашивал, а утверждал искусственный интеллект. – Взрыв дал бы ускорение. Кислорода хватило бы до Земли. Теперь вы умрёте.  
От констатации и без того ясного факта стало тошно. Умирать никто не желал.  
– Хочешь взорвать вручную? – Альтрон посмотрел на Тони.  
Тот стиснул зубы. Его откровенно бесила способность интеллекта наперёд просчитывать ходы своего создателя. Тони был у Альтрона, как на ладони.  
– Да. Поэтому, будь добр, выведи остальных с нижней палубы и загерметизируй её.  
Тони выразительно указал на выход, но Альтрон не сдвинулся с места. Он посмотрел на человека, склонил голову набок и замер, явно рассчитывая что-то, сверяясь с заложенными в память данными.  
– Нет. Ты выводи людей и запирай ярус.  
Стив едва ли не впервые увидел Тони Старка, которому нечего было сказать. Они оба даже не подумали о том, чтобы послать к реактору не человека, а компьютер, и уж точно не ожидали самопожертвования от самого Альтрона.  
– Будет взрыв. Вы лишитесь трети корабля. Придётся лететь на неуправляемом потоке энергии, потом – по инерции. Посадить почти нереально. Нужен хороший пилот, огонь из носовых орудий для торможения. Учёный, который рассчитает траекторию. Капитан, который не даст всем сдаться, – Альтрон механически рассмеялся в ответ на изумлённые взгляды. – Мне было скучно. Я прочёл все должностные инструкции и примечания к ним.   
В дополнении к инструкции капитана прятался список психологических техник для поддержки членов команды. Раньше они Стиву не пригождались, да и сейчас были бы ни к чему. Ни на одной из страниц капитанам космических кораблей не рассказывали, что делать, если априори враждебный искусственный интеллект вдруг начал вам помогать.   
– А ведь ты погибнешь, Альтрон, – медленно проговорил Стив.  
– Не совсем, – тот спокойно пожал плечами. – Ваш гений не удалил исходный код.  
И всё же это было самопожертвование. В исходном коде хранились лишь основные знания, крупицы чужих мыслей и характеров. Но настоящий Альтрон, который стоял сейчас перед Стивом, имел с этим кодом мало общего. Его личность строилась из опыта – жизни на корабле, общения с командой, оказанной ему помощи. Сохранить подобное в паре файлов на жёстком диске было попросту невозможно.  
– Двадцать восемь минут, – поторопил экипаж Альтрон.  
Бросить его было нелегко даже Стиву. Компьютер удивительным образом научил его тому, чему не смогли больше тридцати лет насыщенной армейской жизни. Даже искусственные интеллекты нельзя судить лишь по одному из них. Красный Череп был безумцем, убившем десятки глупых мальчишек. Альтрон собирался умереть, но вытащить шестерых.  
– Спасибо, – второй раз Стив поблагодарил его, но на этот раз в разы искреннее.  
Альтрон не ответил. Он стоял лицом к ядерному реактору и больше ни на что не обращал внимания. Наверняка он просто ждал, пока экипаж отойдёт не безопасное расстояние, но со стороны казалось иное. Все они видели человека, которому нужно собраться с духом, прежде чем шагнуть в бездну.  
Напоследок Альтрон оглянулся. Люди ушли – только Тони ещё стоял в дверях, будто ожидая какого-то чуда, божественного спасения. Он был готов поклясться, что Альтрон понимающе усмехнулся:  
– Иди. Вернись на Землю и создай меня снова, Тони Старк.


	3. Земля

После десяти месяцев в космосе Тони физически ощущал разницу: настоящую силу тяжести и воздух, не прошедший несколько степеней очистки. Яркое, чертовски близкое солнце поутру слепило глаза, но он нарочно не задёргивал шторы. Ему нравилось видеть подлинный безжалостный свет, а не приглушённые лампы космического корабля.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Старк, – раздался из-под потолка механический голос.  
Электронного дворецкого и систему безопасности звали Джарвисом. Тони создал его в первую неделю после своего не особо триумфального возвращения. Многие посчитали это очередной причудой безумного учёного, и только экипаж «Альтрона» знал всю правду. Искусственный интеллект, спасший им жизнь в космосе, теперь скрывался в доме своего создателя.  
Конечно, он ничего не помнил о случившемся в космосе. Тони рассказал Джарвису всю правду о том, как он хотел уничтожить экипаж «Альтрона» вместе с собой. И как. в конце концов, пожертвовал собой ради людей. Тони изо всех сил пытался понять, найти ответ на простой вопрос: «Почему?» Он наверняка угадал бы причину, будь Альтрон человеком, но искусственный интеллект оказался непостижим даже для своего создателя.  
– Двигал ли им простой расчёт? – порой рассуждал Тони вслух. – Может быть, он сделал это, чтобы я, чувствуя себя обязанным, создал его снова. Что скажешь, Джарвис?  
Джарвис отказывался говорить. Он ссылался на то, что не был знаком с Альтроном, и поэтому никогда не сможет узнать его мотивацию. Но Тони подозревал, что Джарвису и без того всё известно. Просо отчего-то он не желает открывать тайну собрата.  
В конце концов, Тони перестал допытываться. Удивительным образом ему удалось отпустить эту в первое время навязчивую идею, избавиться от неё. Тони Старк, как никто другой, умел жить сегодняшним днём.  
О том, что случилось в космосе, было известно лишь единицам. Отчёт капитана Стивена Роджерса засекретили, а его самого попросили в отставку – от греха подальше. Сейчас Стив сеял справедливость без мундира и звания, но куда успешнее и полезнее для здоровья. Он много смеялся и рисовал карикатуры про своих недавних начальников. Журналы разбирали его рисунки на «ура», но платили за них не так уж и много. Так что Стив поселился в «Башне Старка» и заменил Тони секретаря и повара. Завтраки он готовил отменные.  
– Мистер Роджерс уже ждёт вас на кухне. Он напоминает, что на сегодняшнее утро назначены три встречи. И вы рискуете опоздать на первую из них.  
Стив и Джарвис спелись и вовсю пытались сделать из Тони ответственного человека, истинного руководителя большой корпорации. Получалось откровенно паршиво: чаще всего Тони отмахивался от серьёзных встреч и переговоров, перекладывал их на плечи исполнительных директоров и многочисленных заместителей. Но кое с кем он всё же обязан был встретиться лично.  
Тони вздохнул. Он всегда подозревал, что люди из правительственных организаций нарочно организовывали переговоры с утра, чтобы застать собеседника сонным и неподготовленным. По крайней мере, сейчас Тони чувствовал себя именно таким.  
– Спасибо, Джарвис. Передай мистеру Роджерсу, что я сейчас спущусь.  
Искусственный интеллект беспрекословно выполнял все указания – это было его прикрытие и плата за сохранность тайны. Он не был Альтроном в полном смысле этого слова, но был создан из его исходного кода и обладал теми же знаниями. Джарвис чувствовал себя обязанным Альтрону за то, что вообще появился на свет.  
Члены команды относились к виртуальному дворецкому, как к хорошему знакомому. Все они порой заглядывали в башню – по традиции играли в карты, выпивали, вспоминали прошлое и говорили о будущем. Чаще всего заходил Тор. С него сняли все обвинения, но в кулуарах ещё жила слава великого контрабандиста. Тони не знал точно, но пилота наверняка пытались завербовать, и он наверняка отказался. Сам Дональд Блейк – к настоящему имени трудно, но нужно привыкнуть, – предпочитал не распространяться о вещах, так или иначе связанных с его преступлениями.  
Теперь уже бывший Тор не оглядывался назад, зато охотно строил планы. Тони дал ему пропуск в мастерскую-лабораторию, и теперь регулярно получал едкие, но дельные замечания опытного контрабандиста о навигационных панелях и бесшумных двигателях. Вдвоём они на коленке собирали прототипы космических кораблей, которые однажды будут бороздить безграничные пространства c именем Старка на боку.  
– Опаздываешь, – заметил Стив, когда Тони наконец появился на кухне.  
На обеденном столе уже стояли две чашки крепкого кофе, тосты, арахисовое масло – завтрак старшеклассника, а не великого изобретателя. Поначалу Стив частенько неодобрительно комментировал подобные предпочтения, но быстро смирился. Изменить Тони было попросту невозможно.  
– Есть новости о Брюсе?  
С утра Стив первым делом читал последние публикации НАСА. Пускай сам он уже не имел никакого отношения к космическому агентству, но там осталось немало его знакомых и близких друзей. Брюс, например, единственный из экипажа «Альтрона» вновь полетел к Марсу. Вот уже полгода он исследовал возможности развития сельского хозяйства и колонизации красной планеты. По телевидению говорили, что первый урожай марсианской картошки вот-вот привезут на Землю.   
– Нет, ничего, – покачал головой Стив. – Насколько я знаю, возвращаться пока не собирается. Но звонил Клинт – они с Наташей сейчас в городе, обещали на неделе заехать.  
Вчерашние стрелки и специалисты по уничтожению искусственных интеллектов в герои больше не рвались. Клинт поселился в Айове и теперь спорил с Брюсом за звание лучшего овощевода. Он не распространялся о том, почему решил уйти из опасного бизнеса и заняться сельским хозяйством, а в ответ на прямые вопросы всегда отшучивался. Говорил, что поселился в «штате соколиного глаза» только из-за названия.  
Наташа уехала вместе с Клинтом и устроилась в один из множества пришкольных стрелковых клубов. Никаких пушек, винтовок, пистолетов – только луки и десяток мальчишек. Под её руководством у них были все шансы однажды стать чемпионами.  
Тони тоже вполне хватало Земли. Рискованное путешествие каким-то чудом спасло его от зияющей пустоты в груди, которая вечно тянула куда подальше от дома. Теперь ему было достаточно лаборатории и практически безграничных возможностей современной науки. Стать вторым Стивеном Хокингом и раскрыть тайну пространственно-временного континуума – чем не благая цель?

Стив не горел энтузиазмом по поводу идей Тони – он всерьёз опасался за то, куда могут завести учёного его изыскания. Он знал: если однажды Тони Старк ради своего изобретения отправился в космос, то ничто не помешает ему построить машину времени и проверить её на практике.  
– Мистер Старк, посетитель.  
Представитель космического агентства оказался отвратительно пунктуальным. Так что Тони не оставалось ничего, кроме как закатить очи горе, быстро заглотить второй сэндвич и, залпом допив кофе, отправиться в гостиную. Переодеваться ради встречи в костюм он не собирался. Тони был рад позволить себе мелкую пакость – посмотреть на лицо агента, когда вместо прославленного «мистера Старка» его встретит небритый мужик в футболке и пижамных штанах.  
– Мистер Пирс, – Тони кивнул в знак приветствия и сел в кресло напротив гостя.  
Он предпочёл обойтись без прелюдий и лишних вопросов: оба и без того прекрасно знали, зачем в башню Старка пожаловал представитель высшего эшелона НАСА. Конечно, его интересовало происшествие с «Альтроном». Конечно, он что-то подозревал.  
– Готовите для нас какой-нибудь новый проект, мистер Старк?  
Пирс начал издалека – так и не скажешь, что бывший военный. Тони ни за что не догадался бы о его прошлом, не встречайся он с этим человеком раньше. «Железный человек» был ещё чертежом, когда Пирс впервые попытался прибрать его к рукам. Сейчас Тони едва ли помнил подробности, но он знал главное: Александра Пирса мало интересовали мирные цели.  
– Ничего космического – меня несколько покоробил случай с «Альтроном».  
Это была откровенная провокация. Пирс просто обязан был спросить, что же именно произошло с кораблём. Всю правду знали единицы. Журналистам рассказали байку о том, что Тони Старк наконец-то ошибся и создал несовершенный бортовой компьютер. Сотрудники НАСА были знакомы с расширенной версией, по которой из-под контроля вышел виртуальный интеллект. Об Альтроне знали лишь экипаж, директор агентства, пара его заместителей и, возможно, американский президент. Остальным это было ни к чему.  
– «Альтрон», – задумчиво проговорил Пирс. – Согласитесь, с ним вышла странная история. Никак не могу поверить, что такой гений, как вы, не смог должным образом ограничить искусственный интеллект.  
– Виртуальный, – поправил Тони. – И да, у каждого случаются плохие дни.  
– Тот день впору назвать кошмарным. Попасть под метеоритный дождь, взорвать собственный двигатель, лететь практически вслепую – не всякий мог бы это пережить. Но вам и вашей команде удалось.  
– Вот что я называю правильным подбором персонала, – усмехнулся Тони. – Едва ли не каждый сотрудник агентства говорил мне, что с такими людьми на борту я не далеко доберусь. И вот он я – один из немногих людей, совершивших полёт до Марса и обратно. Медаль мне не полагается?  
– Боюсь, что нет. Вот если бы вы погибли, спасая Землю от познавшего самого себя искусственного интеллекта, то вас наверняка наградили бы. Правда, посмертно.  
– Тогда я лучше обойдусь без награды. Напомните лучше, зачем вы пришли?  
Намёки начинали раздражать. В мастерской ждали чертежи и фантастический проект машины времени, так что Тони не собирался задерживаться в гостиной дольше, чем того требовало дело.  
– Помните Хэнка Пима?  
Такого вопроса Тони не ожидал хотя бы потому, что Хэнк Пим был мёртв. Когда-то они были знакомы – виделись пару раз на научных конференциях и выставках, вежливо кивали друг другу и тут же забывали об этом. Тони всегда считал Хэнка безумцем: нормальный человек просто не мог придумать костюм «Человека-муравья». Впрочем, костюм этот до сих пор считался легендой и сказкой – вымыслом старого учёного. Никто не видел «Человека-муравья» и никто в него не верил. Кроме НАСА.  
– Наши источники говорят, что некий Скотт Лэнг пытается продать похожее устройство на чёрном рынке. Парень недавно вышел из тюрьмы, у него нет денег и работа не ахти, так что его можно понять. Вопрос в том, действительно ли это «Муравей» или просто удачная копия.  
– Лэнг учёный? – теперь Тони заинтересовался.  
– Нет, просто воришка. Он подробно описывает эффект от костюма, но ничего не понимает в его устройстве. Если это действительно творение Хэнка Пима, то, скорее всего, Лэнг его просто украл.  
– Есть только один способ это проверить.  
– Да, – легко согласился Пирс. – Мы планируем купить костюм и протестировать его. Но мы не готовы рисковать нашими людьми. Поэтому – не могли бы вы для начала изучить нашу покупку, мистер Старк?  
Предложение звучало заманчиво. Если в мире существовало устройство, способное уменьшить человека до размеров муравья, то Тони обязан был узнать его тайну. Вопрос был только в цене.  
– Как вы планируете использовать «Муравья»?  
– Исключительно в научных целях. Во всех мелочах изучить лунный и марсианский грунт и увидеть то, что не под силу человеческому глазу. Если мы совершим с помощью этой технологии открытие мировой значимости, то обязательно выразим вам благодарность, – Пирс коротко улыбнулся. – Так что скажете, мистер Старк?  
– Скажу, что мне нужно время на раздумья.  
– У вас оно есть. Но постарайтесь принять решение как можно быстрее: в конце концов, у агентства есть и свои учёные, которым не терпится взяться за дело. К слову, некоторые из них не отказались бы познакомиться с вашим дворецким. Говорят, он почти такое же чудо техники, как и «Альтрон».  
Пирс говорил максимально легкомысленно, походя, будто о чём-то повседневном. Но Тони слышал угрозу. Пожимая на прощание руку агента, он знал, что история ещё не закончена. Мир по-прежнему считал искусственные интеллекты слишком опасными, чтобы оставлять их в живых. Что ж, Тони Старк собирался его в этом переубедить.


End file.
